


hot boys wanted

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, BYE IM GONNA GO HIDE UNDER A FRICKING ROCK OR SOMETHING, Cunnilingus, EVERYONES AROUND THE SAME AGE OKAY, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, I MEAN NOT RLLY, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Omega/Omega, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons, TAGGING THESE THINGS MAKES ME MORE FLUSTERED THAN WRITING THEM WTF, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, bet yall have never seen THAT, chapter 4 is endgame otapliroy, chapter 5 is endgame pliroy fyi, im only a little bit ashamed hoya!, kinky as heck!, meh kinda, no one wanted this au no one needed this au BUT HERE I AM, omegas have pussies because vaginas make sex so mucb filthier idk, so many kinks so little time, steamy steamy steamy, surprise surpirse, the only au where christophe can be himself without being shamed lmao, very yuri p centered, why is this so long who hurt me, worldbuilding IN A PORNSTAR AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9192224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yurio's been working in the porn industry for a while now. He's pretty much done everything (and everyone) at this point. He's crossed all the lines he had sworn he would never cross, sucked more dicks than he thought was possible and had so many orgasms from so many different partners in so many different ways simply masturbating could probably never get him off again. At first, he'll admit, it was a little weird. But now he's finally getting settled into his new job. He has a supportive boyfriend, he's finally warming up to his co-workers (dare he call them...friends?) and the pay wasn't half bad either.Yurio's life was going fairly well so far.Of course that was when he had to be assigned to shooting a video with Jean-Jacques fucking Leroy who was determined to flip Yurio's (not so) normal life completely around.aka the stupidly self indulgent porn star au that no one wanted except me y'all sinners better enjoy cause i know i sure as heck did





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> separating it into four chapters because i have no idea how yall are gonna react to this and if anyone even likes it!!! if u enjoyed this pls leave a kudos/comment because thats gonna help me get a chapter out faster! 
> 
> disclaimer: this is a piece of fiction and in no way accurately represents porn! i just needed an au where i could get everyone to fuck and be shameless about it and this seemed like the best match!
> 
> so without further ado pls enjoy this disgustingly filthy fic i wrote in one sitting while i was sick af~ inspiration strikes at the worst times lol

It was just another Thursday morning and Yurio Plisetsky’s morning had been going fairly well surprisingly. He had woken up before his alarm had gone off and used the extra five minutes to pet Borris, who was maybe an even bigger attention whore than his owner, and had showed up to work on time with his lucky leopard jacket on and an extra large cup of coffee in his hand (courtesy of his boyfriend who seemed to carry his personal assistant title outside of his office hours and catered to Yurio’s every need much to the blond’s amusement) and had a (semi) relaxing day filled with only two shoots with people he didn’t entirely hate.

 

Today was going to be a good day, he could feel it in his bones.

 

After he had finished his coffee he had stripped his street clothes off and donned his outfit of the morning (a leopard print thong that made even him smirk and a barely there crop top) and made his way to Stage 5, nodding to people he recognized on the way. The man waiting at the door gave him a brief once over and checked something off on his clipboard before opening the door for the small blond and locking it behind him with an ominous click.

 

Yurio crossed his arms over his chest as he looked around (out of habit more than anything, every single person in this room had seen every inch of his body by now, he had nothing to be ashamed of really) and greeted the woman behind the camera who was flipping through a script and making notes as she read.

 

“Hi ma’am.” Yurio greeted and smiled a little as Minako flashed him a blinding smile.

 

“There’s my favourite russian! Oh, please don’t tell Victor I said that.” The beta woman gave his cheeks a quick pat as she spoke. “Anyways we’re almost done setting up so you and Mickey have a minute or two to chill or whatever you kids these days do in your free time…”

 

Yurio looked over at where the older woman was pointing and nodded as he saw Michele laying on the large canopy bed they had brought in for today’s shoot. He was dressed in his regular clothes it seemed with his headphones around his neck as well. It made sense too, he was going to play a DJ who had been seduced by Yurio who was playing the role of a stripper, hence the slutty outfit.

 

(The sex scenes might've been all steamy and good but the plots were where the company needed to work on the most.)

 

Michele was pretty alright in Yurio’s books. A little too overbearing at times but could eat pussy like a champ which made his overbearing side more easier to deal with. The brunet smiled at him from where he was resting and greeted him with a soft touch to Yurio’s hand as he approached the bed, squinting momentarily from the harsh lights shining down on them.

 

“Hey there~” Michele said quietly. Yurio rolled his eyes not so subtly as he felt the other trying to pull him into his lap. The infamous blond beauty had a habit of staying away from his co-workers, only acknowledging them once the cameras started rolling and he wasn’t going to make an exception for the italian in front of him, no matter how tender his eyes got around Yurio.

 

“You’re looking good today. Almost too good...” He hummed and Yurio rolled his eyes so hard he physically felt a headache coming on from the cringey attempts at flirting with him

 

“I always look good.” He snapped and snatched his hand away from Michele’s tight grip. “Nice to see you’re as stupid as ever.”

 

“That’s my baby.” He teased and Yurio would’ve sunked his fist into the other’s face if he hadn’t heard an intern give the cue that they were going to start rolling. Instead of beating the shit out of the other like Yurio would have preferred he raised his hands to his sloppy pony tail and tugged his hair free, running his fingers through the messy strands (the shoot had required minimal makeup and a relaxed hairstyle which Yurio was more than happy to comply with) enjoying the way Michele’s eyes lit up at the sight of the boy’s now open hair.

 

“You’re so fucking pretty.” He whispered as Yurio climbed on top of him, taking a seat on the alpha’s lap as everyone around them finished setting up, Minako raising her arm and bringing it down swiftly to alert the two that the camera had started rolling.

 

Yurio merely hummed before sitting back and pushing his bangs away from his face as he began to deliver the well memorized lines he had spent the entirety of yesterday working on with his boyfriend.

* * *

A couple minutes later and they were both doing pretty good, hadn’t messed up once and were now completely naked, clothes strewn all over the floor as they moved precisely, trying to transition between making out and actually fucking in a fluid way.

 

“I wanna taste you princess.” Michele said, voice ringing out in the otherwise quiet studio. The princess part definitely wasn’t part of the script and Yurio would have complained about it any other day but he was too far in the zone to care, too immersed in the feeling of the alpha’s fingers stroking his shaved pussy, his fingertips pressing hard on Yurio’s clit making him whimper and see stars.

 

“O-okay.” Yurio replied, not even having to force a stutter as he felt his pussy being played with. The italian had gotten much better with omegas over the years, Yurio thought of one of their first shoots the two had done together and almost laughed out loud as he remembered the feeling of Michele awkwardly rubbing his pussy with his entire palm and then wondering why Yurio wasn't squirting all over his hand in pleasure.

 

He sat up slowly, and moved so his thighs were straddling the alpha’s face, body facing the others so he could admire Michele’s hard cock, twitching and leaking precome, just begging to be swallowed by Yurio’s mouth. He could just imagine the feeling of having the heavy swollen member in his mouth, wanting nothing more than to unravel the alpha beneath him.

 

“Ah! Shit~” Yurio moaned sweetly as he felt the other’s fingers dig into his hips and pull him down where he lapped at the dripping lower lips of the blond. _“Oh m-my God.”_ Yurio panted as he settled his hands on Michele’s chest, grinding down onto his eager mouth resisting the urge to start bouncing up and down to get more of the hot tongue that was stroking his most sensitive parts.

 

He barely remembered to moan the name of Michele’s characters as the tongue swirled around inside of him, occasionally pausing to start sucking roughly on the blond’s clit much to Yurio’s intense pleasure getting him to arch his back and make the most embarrassing sounds as he felt his belly tighten. As he felt his orgasm approaching Yurio remembered the script had called for him pleasuring Michele so he leaned forward, letting out a shout of pleasure as the new angle gave the alpha much better access to the omega’s dripping pussy.

 

As Yurio curled his fist around the other’s swollen cock, squeezing slightly and drawing a moan from beneath him, he could’ve sworn he heard something. Unsure if it was a sound cue or not he tore his gaze from the toned tanned body beneath him and tried to discreetly check out the people around him.

 

His heart nearly stopped and he went rigid as his eyes landed on a familiar figure behind the camera who had a little half smile on his handsome face.

 

 _“B-beka?”_ Yurio gasped and Michele made a confused noise as his fingers dug into the pillowy flesh of Yurio’s ass trying to get the other to keep stroking his dick.

 

“CUT!” Minako shouted and Yurio awkwardly rolled off Michele’s face, trying to contain his blush when he saw the alpha try to rub the cum off from around his mouth. “Plisetsky what the hell??? You were doing so well!”

 

Yurio ignored her, snatching a robe from the hands of an intern waiting at the foot of the bed and hurriedly putting it on as he rushed to his boyfriend’s side.

 

“Beka what the fuck are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be helping with that shoot between Victor and his bitch?”

 

Otabek merely smiled and tying his lover’s robe shut for him, not trusting himself to hold a conversation with his boyfriend when his pussy was hanging out.

 

“They finished early. You should’ve seen them, their chemistry was quite amazing in my opinion.” Otabek said as he brushed a stray curl away from Yurio’s flushed face and behind his pinkened ear. “Heard you were doing a shoot and wanted to see you before I went to lunch.”

 

Yurio smiled up at the alpha, at his alpha, and tugged him down for a kiss. It was easy for him to melt against Otabek’s soft mouth and lose himself as the other’s large hands cradled his face tenderly. The sound of Minako shouting melted away as all he could focus on was Otabek’s tongue running over his lips, coaxing them to open slightly. The two could have kissed like that forever if Minako hadn’t interrupted them by loudly announcing they they were going to start rolling again. The young couple pulled apart and Yurio hated to admit but he was seriously dripping by now.

 

“Don’t worry.” Otabek said as he pressed a kiss to Yurio’s nose and gently pushing him back towards the stage where he was wanted. “I’ll be watching, I’m sure you’ll do amazing.”

 

The thought of Otabek watching while he let some other alpha eat his pussy made him feel more embarrassed than guilty.

 

(Those smouldering dark eyes watching while he sat on someone else’s face, moaning and screaming like a little slut...it made Yurio shudder.)

 

Otabek didn’t mind at all that his boyfriend had sex with multiple guys everyday, it was his job and Otabek wasn’t going to shame him for that! As long as Yurio never developed feelings for anyone but him he was perfectly okay with his perfect little porn star boyfriend.

 

Yurio shed his robe and climbed back onto the bed, falling into Michele’s arms and burying his face in the alpha’s neck, trying to ignore the overwhelming presence of his boyfriend in the room as the cameras started rolling again.

* * *

“So uh...don’t you think we’re a pretty good pair? You and I?”

 

It was a couple hours later and thankfully the shoot had finished without any further interruptions. Yurio was back in the locker room that all the omegas shared and was trying to straighten his hair before his next shoot when Michele had poked his head in and started pestering Yurio.

 

The Russian beauty ignored him in favor of running his fingers through his hair examining the strands with displeasure. They still curled at the end a little bit so Yurio attacked them with his straightener again.

 

“We’re alright.” Yurio said finally hoping the alpha would take note of his bored voice and leave him alone but of course he couldn’t just leave and had to draw out this awkward conversation out for as long as he could.

 

“So uh, my sister and her girlfriend and I were about to go out for lunch so maybe you could come with us? I really don’t wanna third wheel them and I thought me and you-”

 

“No thanks.” Yurio said flatly as he examined his hair in the mirror. “Me and Mila aren’t on speaking terms right now. She’s dating your sister right?”

 

Michele visibly deflated but nodded.

 

“She stole my phone the last time she came over and sent my nudes to everyone from Chris to fucking JJ! What a bitch! I had to block their numbers since they were sending me so many dick pics ugh you alphas are so fucking gross.”

 

Yurio turned to tell the alpha to piss off but he rolled his eyes when he saw that Michele had left, probably quite scarred from Yurio’s rejection and didn’t wanna stay around for any of his stories. Well whatever! It was his loss, Yurio had the best stories!

 

As Yurio unplugged his hair straightener someone else entered the change room. Thankfully it wasn’t another alpha or Yurio would actually have snapped and bludgeoned them with his hair brush. It was that Korean guy Yurio saw occasionally around the building and at some of his friends parties. Seung Gil Lee was also okay in Yurio’s books. A taller than average omega with a resting bitch face and a penchant for g strings. He was wearing one now, it was jet black and Yurio had to admire how good his ass looked in it. Seung seemed to be touching up in the middle of a shoot as he was topless and sweating, hand shaking as he tried to touch up his eyebrows in the mirror next to Yurio’s.

 

They’d never done any shoots together before but if Yurio ever had to film a scene with another omega he’d have picked Seung. More out of curiousity than anything. A part of him wanted to see up close what it would be like to make the stoic boy unravel in his hands.

 

“Hey.” Seung said, breaking the silence between them and pulling Yurio out of day dream of eating the koreans ass. His voice sounded fairly monotone for someone who looked like he had just had an orgasm or two.. “Heard you have a special shoot next.”

 

Yurio flinched and turned slowly to the other who was examining his reflection with a pursed lip.

 

“What??? Who the hell told you that?”

 

“Phichit.” Seung said simply and Yurio rolled his eyes and groaned. That thai omega was gonna be the death of him! Always spilling details about everyone’s shoots, making secret shoots virtually impossible to keep a secret from everyone.

 

“I think you’ll do good. I want to film something with Yuuri and Victor one day, I think that’d be fun.”

 

“Ugh.” Yurio scoffed as he closed his bag and stashed it in his locker. “Don’t remind me. They’re both old and gross and in love and shit. Fucking them is gonna be a nightmare.”

 

Seung smiled a little and Yurio nearly toppled off of the bench from how pretty the other looked. He didn’t of course, that would be dumb! He looked away from the pretty omega and started to separate his hair into two chunks, narrowing his eyes at how childish he looked with two pony tails. Well whatever, the script had called for it.

 

“You think that’s going to be a nightmare? Try working with JJ.” Seung remarked sounding disgusted and Yurio had to agree. If he ever had to work with the Canadian he’d surely be as disgusted as Seung was, probably way more. “He’s the king of changing the script and improvising. Our script called for dick sucking and dick sucking only yet I ended up with him in my ass. The director loved it and I kind of loved it too, don’t quote me on that, so I didn’t say anything but he’s so unprofessional…”

 

“Good thing I’ll never go anywhere near his dick!”

 

“Um.” Seung said as he finished up with his eyebrows. “About that...I heard a rumor that you and JJ have a scene coming up or something.”

 

He must’ve noticed Yurio’s eye twitching and immediately backtracked.

 

“But it’s probably just a dumb rumour so I wouldn’t worry if I was you.” Seung tried to reassure him and Yurio forced himself to suck in a couple breaths to calm down.

 

A loud knock on the door had the both of them turning around, the voice that rang out making the both of them cringe.

 

“Seung you in there? Dude the director’s looking for you! I miss your sweet pussy already!” JJ whined and Seung’s expression darkened.

 

“Give me one second.” He replied, sounding bored but the way his pale skin flushed red said otherwise.

 

He busied himself with his locker while Yurio got up and stretched before strolling over to the door of the locker room, yanking the door open and smirking as JJ nearly fell over.

 

“Oh shit! Hey Plisetsky~ Looking beautiful as ever.” JJ purred and leaned in far too close, eyes running over the sexy pajamas the other was wearing. Yurio had to admit he looked pretty fucking good in his matching striped boy shorts and unbuttoned top but that didn’t give JJ an excuse to be gross and undress him with his eyes.

 

“You lucky bitch~ Filming a scene with Victor and Yuuri? I’d trade places with you in a heartbeat.” He murmured as he tugged at one of Yurio’s pigtails. The blond aggressively smacked his hand away. “Mhm feisty, just my type.”

 

Yurio glared at him and pulled his headphones on, already cueing up a playlist on his phone.

 

“Eat my shit Leroy.” He hissed at the smug looking half naked alpha, trying not to imagine what he had been doing only minutes earlier. Fucking Seung probably. Yurio shut his eyes tightly as he ignored the mental images of JJ thrusting in and out of the omega, face twisted in pleasure as emptied his seed into the omegas cunt, large hands manhandling his lover as he flipped them over,  eyes clouding over with lust as he got them off, playing with their clit and-

 

Yurio’s face burned with shame at the elaborate fantasies his brain was coming up with concerning the sexy Canadian. Being around JJ was way too much, the pungent smell of an unmarked alpha was driving him crazy. So he shoved past him and all but ran away, the music in his ears doing a terrible job of drowning out the other’s laughter.

 

“Come back kitty~ I wasn’t done with you yet.” JJ sang and Yurio quickened his pace, raising his middle finger so the alpha see how he really felt about spending more time with him.

 

“Fuck off I’m late!” Yurio shouted, completely lying. He was, in fact, early for his shoot and had been planning to kill some time in the lounge but that required him to go back and cross paths with JJ again and Yurio would rather camp out in front of the studio where his next shoot was than risk seeing that stupidly sexy smirk of JJ’s.

 

As he turned the corner of the hallway he heard the sound of Seung emerging from the changing room and presumably being greeted by JJ with a hearty slap to the ass judging by the sound of skin hitting skin and the immediate; “don’t fucking do that” following the noise.

 

“Can’t expect me to keep my hands off your hot ass- aw don’t give me that look sweet cheeks oh shit accidental pun haha~”

 

Yurio felt his lips curl back into a scowl and raised the volume on his iPod to as high as it would go, growling when he could still faintly hear JJ’s laughter. He needed to invest in some better headphones.

* * *

 

 _“Yuuuuuuuuuuri~”_ Christophe purred as he wrapped his arms around the two omegas, using one hand to snap the strap of Yuuri’s camisole, the other pinching Yurio’s cheek much to the blond’s annoyance.

 

“Yeah?” The two said together and Yuuri blushed as Yurio glared up at him. As if the other hadn’t stolen enough from him, his favourite co-worker, his title as the viewers favourite on the company’s web site and even his name??? This bitch was surely out to get Yurio.

 

“You both look so cute I could just eat you up.” He nuzzled Yuuri’s nose who just squirmed in the alpha’s grip. _“Or out~_ Ah! If only Victor would let me, you’d have so much fun with me~”

 

Victor, who was looking dorkier than usual in a cheap pizza delivery boy outfit, adjusted his hat and sent Christophe a cool smile.

 

“You can have Yurio but please stay away from my love.” Victor said and pulled Yuuri into his arms. The sickeningly sweet couple bumped noses as they embraced and Yurio gagged at their PDA. How Yurio could deal with (and take part in) such graphic sex daily but be disgusted by others simple romantic gestures was anyone’s guess.

 

As Yurio and Victor smooched the other Yurio found he wasn’t as lucky and felt himself being lifted off of the ground in a tight hug from the tall alpha.

 

“You’re all mine now Plisetsky~” He said happily and Yurio just rolled his eyes, knowing the other man was just putting on a show and had no intention with mating with any of his co-workers anytime soon. “Now if only Minako could put us in a shoot together and I’d die a lucky man.”

 

“Maybe shave your shit beard first and then I’ll let you near my pussy.” Yurio scoffed and Yuuri let out an embarrassed noise and buried his face in Victor’s neck at the blond’s vulgar words. “I hate it when alphas with beards try to go down on me…”

 

“Still salty about Emil giving you a rash down there huh?” Victor teased as he tried to lift Yuuri’s camisole and catch a glimpse of his boyfriend’s skin. Yuuri shoved him away playfully, planting a quick kiss on his alpha’s cheek before hurrying over to the fake kitchen in the studio where the camera men was stood calling for him.

 

“What? Plisetsky you let him between your legs but not me? I’m hurt!” Christophe pouted and then shrieked dramatically when Yurio flicked his nose with a bored look. “Next thing you know you’ll be letting JJ touch you before I can!”

 

Yurio flicked him again much harder and Christophe just laughed this time and set the feisty omega back down on the ground.

 

“Well speaking of Mr. Leroy I heard that you and him are-” Victor began but was cut off by the camera man gesturing for them to take their places before the cameras started rolling. Yurio raised a brow, curious as to what the other was about to say, but bid farewell to Christophe who took a seat near the stage, everyone was already used to the alpha sitting in on the shoots he found the most interesting. As long as he didn’t distract the people shooting the scene by jerking off or something everyone was cool with him there.

 

Yurio took a seat at the dining table, smoothing his pigtails out as one of the interns handed Victor an empty pizza box and ushered him away from the stage while the other Yuuri joined Yurio at the table.

 

The video they were about to shoot featured a stereotypical porn cliche of a pizza boy and his client who couldn’t afford the bill and decided to pay the guy off in...another way. Except this time it was going to feature the two omegas having a sleepover and ordering pizza before seducing delivery boy Victor into giving them the pizza for free. According to Minako their viewers had been craving some omega on omega action and no two omegas had better chemistry than the two Yuri’s. The script was quite cringey and Yurio and Otabek had had a good laugh over it while reading through the lines the day before but now that Yurio was faced with the prospect of actually delivering the lines he felt nervous.

 

(He really didn’t wanna be saying such stupid lines in front of two people he had had crushes on in the past even though he knew they were probably focusing on each other more than him.)

 

“I’m a little nervous.” Yuuri whispered as the crew ran around them doing last minute sound checks. “I haven’t been with an omega in a while...not since me and Phichit made that video years ago ahaha and that wasn’t even that hardcore! What if...what if I can’t make you come?!?!”

 

Yurio rolled his eyes both at the paranoid omega and the mention of the infamous porn video that had started this whole company. Who would’ve thought a grainy one minute video of Phichit going down on Yuuri in their dorm back in their college days had spiraled into something as big as a multi million dollar company that had given them all jobs? Certainly not Yuuri, seeing as how flustered he got when anyone started talking about it.

 

“Whatever. I’ll do all the work so your fatass can just lay there and look cute and shit.”

 

Yuuri opened his mouth to say something but quickly clamped it shut when he realized the cameras started rolling. He swallowed thickly instead and flashed Yurio a bright fake smile.

 

“Hey, when’s the pizza gonna get here?”

* * *

 

It took them ten minutes or so to get through the first scene and Yurio had started to get antsy. The other two kept flubbing their lines, Victor coming in too soon, Yuuri fiddling with his glasses too much and talking too fast so the camera man had gotten them to restart a couple times. Thankfully that scene was dumb and all three of them had been moved to the bedroom and were starting to take off their clothes which was Yurio’s favorite part.

 

Not because he was a pervert or anything! He felt he was an average actor but in the bedroom he was a much better lover which is why he preferred scenes with less plot and more...well...fucking really.

 

Yurio took the stupid looking cap off Victor’s head as the alpha kissed Yuuri, tossing it the side and tapping Victor’s cheek and succeeding in getting him to pull away from the Japanese omega to lock lips with the Russian. Yurio moaned as he felt the alpha wrap his arms around his naked waist and pull him into his lap. It had been ages since he had done anything like this with Victor and the familiar taste and scent of the alpha was already driving him crazy, soaking his shorts completely. Yurio could hear the other omega scoot away and remove his top, not even bothering to take off his pyjama pants and just plunging his hand down them, wrist flexing and head tipping back in pleasure as he touched himself.

 

Gone was the shy prudish omega and in his place was the erotic sex driven omega that seemed to be awaken whenever he did a shoot with Victor. And Yurio was loving every minute of it.

 

Victor pulled away from Yurio’s needy mouth, holding the omegas face in his hands to prevent Yurio from distracting him with more sloppy kisses.

 

“I w-wanna see you two-” Victor panted as he tore his gaze from Yurio’s flushed face to Yuuri who had stopped rubbing his cunt and had finally stripped his bottoms off giving the two full access to his dripping cunt. Yurio licked his lips at the sight of Yuuri’s pale curvy body on display for them, eyes drinking in the sight of his perky pink nipples before he lowered his gaze down to the dark curls between his thighs and the slender fingers thrusting in and out of his hole.

 

Yurio found himself crawling over to Yuuri and leaning down to steal a kiss from his swollen lips, stopping to turn back to Victor unaware of how sexy he looked on his knees with his ass in the air and pussy on display, looking innocently over his shoulder. The alpha cursed under his breath and squeezed his cock lightly over his brief, shuddering at the sensation.

 

“Can I...y’know...kiss him?” Yurio cringed a little at how awkward he sounded but from the way Victor’s eyes widened and his cock seemed to swell even more in his underwear he was loving it.

 

“Of course.” Victor said, voice sounding quite hoarse and desperate. _“P-please.”_

 

If Yurio didn’t know any better he’d have thought Victor had meant it (well maybe he did who didn’t want to see two sexy omegas get it on?) when in reality Victor was just too good of an actor.

 

Yurio wasted no time in pressing his lips to the other omegas, cradling his cheek with his hand as he hesitantly straddled Yuuri’s hips, both of them letting out loud moans as they felt their clits brush. He spread the boy’s plump thighs apart and settled his own groin between them, the feeling of heat coiling in his belly making him see stars and judging by the way Yuuri’s eyes fluttered shut and mouth fell open slightly he was feeling the same.

 

“Fuck yeah.” Yurio moaned loudly, feeling Victor come up behind him and wrap his arms around Yurio, his large hands cupping the omega’s flat chest and playing with his nipples just adding to his arousal. “Your pussy feels so good baby, _mhmmmm.”_

 

Yuuri wet his lips and lifted his leg up from where Yurio had been sitting on it, draping it over the blond’s shoulder giving the other better access to grind on him.

 

“C’mon~” Yuuri whimpered as he laced his fingers with Yurio’s, dark eyes locking with green ones, both of them clouded over with lust. “You can f-fuck me better than that.”

 

“Go on sweetheart, listen to him. If you can’t fuck him like he wants to be fucked I might have to step in~”

 

Yurio resisted the urge to glare at the alpha and just resumed slowly rolling his hips over the other omega, drawing out wanton moans from Yuuri as their cunts pressed together. The Japanese boy arched his back in an effort to push himself closer towards Yurio.

 

“Yeah.” He panted and brushed his sweat slick bangs away from his face. “Yeah just like that oh God!”

 

Yurio’s movements grew clumsy as he felt Victor’s dick poke him in the ass cheek, the feeling of pre come being spread across his skin and the combined feeling of Victor’s cock against his skin and his hot breath on Yurio’s neck was causing him to clumsily start lifting his hips up and down, sloppily hitting his pussy against Yurio’s and letting out loud obscene noises whenever they touched. The vulgar sounds of their pussies slapping together had Yurio blushing up a storm, getting far more redder than he ever had during any other shoot.

 

Judging by the way Yuuri’s face was twisting in pleasure the camera was probably focusing on his beautiful orgasm face. Yurio took advantage of that and withdrew his hand from Yuuri’s, smirking when the other whined at the loss of contact, grinding down hard enough to make him immediately start moaning again. Yurio definitely had a thing for the other omega’s sweet voice.

 

“That’s so fucking hot.” Victor gasped as he pressed one last hard kiss on Yurio’s shoulder before moving so he could see both of the omegas clearly. “So beautiful...both of you…”

 

Yurio felt the omega beneath him get impossibly wetter at his alphas words and felt himself being pulled down into a kiss, shoving his tongue down Yuuri’s throat as they scissored, Victor making breathy little noises probably stroking his cock while he watched them.

 

“Oh my God.” Yuuri whimpered as the blond pulled away from their kiss to suckle at his nipples, teeth grazing the buds and getting Yuuri to start spasming beneath him as his orgasm approached. “I’m gonna- fuck! Fuck! _I’m coming oh my God!”_

 

Yuuri let out a wrecked sob as he wrapped his arms around Yurio tightly and squeezed him as close as he could as he bucked his hips up one last time before squirting all over Yurio’s cunt. The other omega looked down at Yuuri’s blissful smile and post orgasm haze. One look over to Victor could tell he was fully hard and was waiting to empty into one of them with his predatory gaze and hand tightly cupping his balls. The Russian omega reluctantly pulled away from Yuuri’s cum covered cunt and resisted the urge to start touching himself right there, ignoring the feeling of discomfort from having his orgasm delayed.

 

Yuuri cracked an eye open and smiled apologetically up at Yurio.

 

“Oh hey you didn’t come did you? Oh my God I’m so sorry I should’ve-”

 

Victor cut him off with a tender kiss.

 

“And this is where I come in.” He said and easily picked up Yurio, spreading his long legs and baring his aching wet pussy to the camera. The feeling of being so exposed had Yurio mewling and trying to hide his face in the curve of Victor’s neck. He let out an embarrassingly high keen when he felt the bulging head of Victor’s cock bumping against his entrance.

 

“Your turn to feel satisfied my love.” He cooed and kissed Yurio’s cheek before winking at the dark haired omega who was laid back and lazily rubbing at his clit, watching them with wide entranced eyes. “Feel free to watch sweet heart~”

* * *

Several hours later Yurio was reclining on the couch of his boyfriend’s apartment. Two shoots in one day (especially the one with Victor and Yuuri that had required so much energy) had completely drained the little blond and he had demanded his boyfriend not only drive him home on his prized motorcycle but also help him into his pyjamas and feed him the takeout they had picked up on the way home.

 

“Hey Beka, what’s your schedule tomorrow? I’m free during lunch and if you are too  we could...uh... maybe go on a date? I feel like we haven’t gone on one in fucking forever!” Yurio complained through a mouthful of noodles and Otabek smiled down at him before rustling through his boyfriends bag on the coffee table and pulling out his phone.

 

“Let’s see.” The alpha hummed as he unlocked it and made his way to the calendar app. “My morning is booked...Leo and Guang Hong are shooting a scene in the showers and Minako needs me on standby, she doesn’t need any of her prized stars ending up with a concussion from slipping in the shower. After that...yup I’m free. We should go to that new burger place.”

 

Yurio nodded and closed his eyes, swallowing the food he had in his mouth and snuggling up close to his alpha.

 

“I’d like that.” He murmured and Otabek stroked his hair back from his forehead fondly. “I don’t have any afternoon shoots so we can stay as long as we’d like~”

 

“Um.” Otabek blanched. “About that…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Minako texted me a little while ago and uh she told me to tell you, because your phone was dead, you have a meeting with her tomorrow afternoon. It’s about a shoot they’ve been planning for a while. I heard it’s a pretty big one.”

 

Yurio opened one emerald green eye looking less concerned and more sleepy.

 

“Big shoot?” The last big shoot Yurio had heard of didn’t even concern him. It was one of the company’s most popular videos, Yuuri and Victor’s first video together. It had been a tender sweet video that featured the two pretending to be a bride and groom on their wedding night making love for the first time. They had even rented an honest to God wedding dress for Yuuri and a snazzy suit for Victor and Yurio would be lying if he said he hadn’t watched the video multiple times. It was just really damn cute okay!

 

“Yeah…” Otabek said, avoiding eye contact with Yurio which was starting to worry the omega a little. “An important meeting for a big shoot. With you and…”

 

Yurio opened both his eyes and sat up, grabbing his boyfriend’s face by his stubble covered cheeks and forcing Otabek to look him in the eye.

 

“Beka?”

 

Otabek took a deep breath and rested his hands tightly on Yurio’s hips, fingers digging into the soft skin as if he was trying to hold him in place or keep him grounded.

 

 _“JJ.”_ Otabek blurted suddenly and recoiled from his mate as if expecting him to lash out. “The shoot’s between you and JJ.”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio sometimes wonders if the universe likes to fuck with him more than it would with anyone else. Was it because he was a porn star? Or was it because he was just a bitch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall blew me away with ur kind words and hits and kudos wtf 1000 hits in less than a week? man im glad all of u guys are sinners like me lmao hope u enjoy this chapter! leaves suggestions in the comments because there were two wonderful ideas that two readers had that i incorporated into this chapter!
> 
> changed it from 2 chapters to 4 because i couldnt fit the yurio/jj scene into this chapter (i have school tomorrow and wanted to get this chapter out rlly badly!) so imma dedicate the whole next chapter to it!!! yall get some seung x yurio action and some leo x guang action for now~ next chapter is gonna be LIT THO JUST YALL WAIT
> 
> it might be a week or so until i update again fyi school starts tomorrow like i mentioned before so ill be busy with that but an update will come soon dw!

It was just another Friday morning and Yurio Plisetsky’s morning had been going terribly so far. He had woken up late after spending the entire night tossing and turning over the thought of having to have sex with fucking JJ and not eve Michele would be able to romanticize Yurio’s messy oily hair and the dark circles under his eyes. Yurio cursed out loud, startling Borris into leaping from the bed to hide under it from his pissed off and disoriented owner, as he rummaged through his closet, yanking out the quickest outfit he could find (a pair of mom jeans and one of Otabek’s sweaters) and pulled it on before rushing towards the kitchen, snatching up a slice of toast Otabek had probably made before he left. As Yurio munched on the toast he took a minute to read the note Otabek had left next to his breakfast.

 

**Hi Yura. Sorry for not waking you up, you seemed so upset last night I thought you might want a couple extra minutes of rest before your meeting today. Best of luck. Beka <3**

 

His boyfriend’s sweet words and the familiar sight of Otabek’s neat handwriting made Yurio smile but then the actual words on the note sunk in and Yurio let out a frustrated howl and tore the note apart, stuffing the rest of the toast in his mouth before snatching his keys from the countertop and running out of their apartment and locking the door behind him. 

 

As Yurio flew down the flight of stairs he realized he had forgotten to give Borris his breakfast and let out a frustrated scream which probably spooked his neighbours and had to run back up the stairs to feed his cat.

 

Today was going to be a shitty ass day, he could feel it in his bones.

 

Yurio felt himself reminiscing about his highschool days, specifically about his time on the track team, as he ran through the streets of L.A, taking as many shortcuts as he could to get to the studio before his shoot started. With five minutes left Yurio wasn’t sure if he was gonna make it but damn it he was totally gonna try anyways!

 

Surprisingly he made it with 30 seconds to spare. The blond opened the sliding doors with a quick slide of his access card, skidding into the studio and not even bothering to stop by the locker rooms, just heading to stage 2 and finally stopping in front of the guard, doubling over to catch his breath as the man checked him in. 

 

“T-thanks.” He gasped as he wet his cracked lips. It had been ages since he had ran anything as strenuous as that and his thighs were aching like all hell. Yurio walked into the dark room slowly, snatching up a bottle of water from a nearby assistant and draining half the bottle before tossing it back to the beta and making his way to the stage.

 

“Took you long enough.” Seung said, already naked, save for a pair of knee high socks, and sitting cross legged on the bed. Yurio tried to maintain eye contact but it was hard as his eyes kept drifting back down to the patch of dark curls between the korean’s legs. “We were about to find a replacement for you.”

 

“Well I’m here now.” Yurio snapped obviously not in the mood for conversation. “Let’s get on with it.”

 

Seung just rolled his eyes as Yurio kneeled on the bed in front of the other omega, stripping his top off and kicking out of his bottoms and shoes before accepting the same pair of socks Seung was wearing from a nearby assistant and pulling them on. He was so frazzled he couldn’t even appreciate how good his legs looked in them. The same assistant began tugging on Yurio’s hair, brushing the knots out of it before pulling it into a knot on the top of Yurio’s head. The blond was used to everyone around him playing with his hair and used the little free time he had while his hair was being sorted out to get to know his co-worker a little. Seeing as he’d be all up in Seung’s pussy in a minute it seemed crucial to at least ask the guy how he was doing.

 

“Uh,” Yurio said, looking around for a quick conversation topic. His green eyes lit up as he caught the ink on Seung’s hip. A name of some sort with a simplistic outline of a dog next to it. Even the most hardcore cat person like Yurio could enjoy it.

 

“What’s that? A boyfriend or something?” Yurio asked as he tapped his fingers against the tattoo. The other omega propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at his hip as if he forgot the tattoo was there.

 

“Oh no. That’s my dog’s name. He’s a husky and I love him.” Seung said seriously and Yurio didn’t know whether to laugh or not. He settled on a forced smile.

 

“...Cool.” Yuio finally said and withdrew his fingers from Seung’s body. “I’d never get a tattoo of my cat but...cool.”

 

Seung flashed a rare smile and flopped back down, legs lazily wrapping around Yurio’s waist and pulling the blond closer. The director was busy changing the lens of the camera so the intern who had given Yurio the water awkwardly walked up to the bed and handed Yurio the black strap on before all but running away. The blond rolled his eyes at the guy’s embarrassment, why he was interning in a porn shoot if he couldn’t even hold a sex toy without blushing was anyone’s question, and attached the fake dick to his crotch. Yurio was too bothered to admire the plastic purple dick protruding from his body. Seung looked bored (he always looked bored but right now he looked extra bored) as the director finished fiddling with the lenses and gestured for everyone to take their places before the cameras started rolling.

 

Yurio had to admit. Throughout the whole shoot he wasn’t himself. Usually he’d be committed to the steamy scenes during shoots but he just wasn’t feeling it right now. He was thankful that all he had to film today was mindless porn, if he had lines to memorize it would have been a disaster. Thankfully Yurio just had to focus on snapping his hips back and forth and spewing a string of curses together as his brain was too jumbled to think of anything seriously sexy and dirty. 

 

“Yeah, you like that?” Yurio said, the lack of emotion clear in his voice. “You dirty fucking slut, you love this dick don’t you?”

 

Seung on the other hand was making enough noise for the both of them, moving his hips to meet Yurio’s thrusts and arching his back and letting out these little moans and gasps and the occasional loud wanton moan as the dildo inside of him rubbed against his sensitive walls. 

 

_“Oh f-fuck!”_ Seung gasped loudly as he felt the head of the toy nudge his g-spot. “Yes! Right there!”

 

Yurio smirked as he felt Seung’s long legs wrap around his waist in an attempt to pull him closer. The Koreans’ cheeks were beginning to heat up and his eyes fluttered shut as his body reacted to the pleasure. The way Seung clung to Yurio’s shoulder made him growl almost possessively. He could almost pretend this was his omega going through a heat, begging for his knot to satisfy him. If Yurio closed his eyes and focused enough he could practically feel the tight wet heat around the cock, sucking him in deeper and making him want to spill his hot seed into the omega’s cunt.

 

As the fantasy of being Seung’s alpha coursed through Yurio’s head he found himself quickening his thrusts, placing his hands on either side of Seung’s head so he could lean forward and steal the other’s lips in a searing kiss. Yurio slipped his tongue past Seung’s swollen lips, trying to aim for the omega’s most sensitive areas inside of his body. He tried to balance himself on one hand as the other snuck down to tug on Seung’s clit, pinching the sensitive bud and getting him to let out the most wonderful sounds into Yurio’s mouth.

 

“I’m gonna cum!” Seung gasped loudly, hands going from gripping Yurio’s shoulders to cupping the blond’s face to deepen their kiss. _“Deeper...p-please.”_

 

Yurio felt his pussy get even wetter as Seung sucked on his tongue in desperation, movements getting more and more sloppy as he felt the other omega’s fingers trail down his chest and begin to play with his nipples. The harsh lights had Yurio sweating and the body beneath his was slick with sweat as well, the studio extremely quiet, the only sound being Seung’s pleasured noises and the squelches coming from the way the toy thrusted in and out of Seung’s dripping pussy.

 

“Squirt all over my cock.” Yurio whispered in a hoarse voice into Seung’s ear as they broke apart from the kiss. His voice was quieter than usual and he wasn’t sure if the microphone would be able to pick up on it but the blond didn’t care, just focusing on the Koreans pleasure. Every other thought and emotion had been wiped from his mind and all he could focus on was Seung’s back arching and lips parting slightly as his words began to jumble.

 

_“Oh- I’m gon- fuck! FUCK! I’m coming!”_ He wailed and dug his fingers so hard into the side of Yurio’s neck he could tell there were gonna be little indents there for the rest of the day. Yurio thrusted one last time, trying to bury himself as deep as he could into the other omega and smiled a triumphant smile as he felt Seung’s juices leak out and cover both of their thighs as well as the toy. His face went slack in pleasure and lifted his hips one last time to lazily ride his orgasm once before collapsing back onto the bed. 

 

Feeling like the video needed a proper ending Yurio leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to Seung’s mouth. It seemed to satisfy the director who shouted; “ALRIGHT THAT’S A WRAP PEOPLE!” and the rest of the lights came on as the two omega’s separated, Yurio pulling out and Seung wincing at the loss of the toy inside of him. Someone handed Seung a towel and he awkwardly dabbed at his crotch while Yurio removed the strap on and wrapped himself up in the sheets on the bed as the director spoke to them.

 

“You two did good. But we might need to re shoot the first half. Yurio what the hell was wrong with you? You were acting so off!”

 

Yurio merely rolled his eyes, his dominant sexy side one replaced by his usual annoyed and snappy one. 

 

“Whatever.” He said gloomily as the constant reminder that he had a meeting with JJ in a couple hours settled back into his head. Seung finished cleaning up his lower half and accepted a robe from the director himself who began to praise him for his genuine reactions and overall exceptional acting skills. Yurio rolled his eyes again at the ass kissing director who seemed to be wanting more than a boss/employee relationship from the korean. He was out of luck though, judging by how close Seung and JJ seemed. Ugh! It seemed that all of Yurio’s thoughts were leading to the thought of the stupid fucking Canadian alpha. He made a mental note to go visit his boyfriend after this shoot was over. Otabek’s words would surely wipe the thought of JJ from his brain!

* * *

 

“How do I look?”

 

Otabek looked up from where he was helping set up the tripod and nearly dropped the camera in his hands at the sight in front of him. 

 

Guang Hong was decked out in a cute 80’s style cheerleading uniform with a white sweater sporting a fake school’s name paired with a generic mascot on it and a matching white skirt that would most definitely have gotten him dress coded. The skirt barely reached mid thigh and as Guang bounced up and down on his sneaker clad feet Otabek could clearly see he wasn’t wearing any underwear. Add that with the fact that there was a little sliver of pale skin poking out between the top of the skirt and the bottom of his sweater was making Otabek seriously light headed. He tried to focus on Guang’s tattoo, a watercolor tattoo of a cluster of flowers on his left hip that was just peeking out over Guang’s skirt.

 

“Woah…” Was all Otabek could say without sounding stupid and perverted. “You look...wow.”

 

Guang giggled and tickled Otabek’s face with the pom pom’s he was carrying. 

 

“Is that good? I hope it’s good!”

 

“It’s really good.” Otabek reassured him and averted his eyes. Just gazing at Guang’s adorable form in that provocative outfit made him feel like he was somehow cheating on Yurio. Guang kept laughing as he turned on his heel and skipped towards the showers where his and Leo’s shoot was taking place. The locker room didn’t have the best lighting but the acoustics were fantastic and the two’s moans would surely sound amazing in here. Otabek finished setting up the camera and smiled bashfully at the grateful assistant who thanked him with a bottle of water which he accepted as he took a seat behind the camera. He had ice packs and towels near him in case someone happened to slip or got too cold while filming the scene.

 

Otabek was truly a saint that no one deserved.

 

Leo was already naked and waiting patiently in the shower. He seemed like a pretty cool guy, he had greeted Otabek with a hearty slap to the back before getting naked and hopping into the shower. Apparently there was no plot in this scene and just featured a steamy (no pun intended) scene between Guang and Leo. No one really knew why Guang was wearing a cheer leading uniform but he looked so damn cute no one had bothered to ask him to change. Otabek figured that since the shoot had no set plot the little brunet had taken it upon himself to raid the dressing rooms to find an outfit for himself even though he’d be stripping it off in a minute or so when the cameras started rolling.

 

Anyways everyone got into position and the shoot began, Leo pretended to be in the middle of a shower, Guang stripped off his cute lil cheerleader uniform and hopped into the shower with the alpha and the shoot got steamier (in more ways than one).

 

“Leo! Fuck me! Ahhh~” Guang moaned sweetly as Leo wrapped his strong arms around the small omega, easily picking him up and pinning him to the glass wall of the shower, groaning as he felt Guang wrap his legs around his waist. He thrusted his cock roughly between the omega’s thighs as they kissed. Leo’s back muscles rippled as he moved, pushing away the omegas wet bangs away from his face in a surprisingly tender gesture, contrasting with the rough thrusts of his hips. Guang, in return, tugging sharply on the alpha’s long hair. 

 

“Mhm baby, so wet for me.” Leo moaned as he peppered the omega’s neck in kisses. “I fucking love it.”

 

Guang squealed as Leo’s hands went from gripping hips to groping his ass, his tattoo on full display now making him look equal parts sexy and adorable.

 

Otabek found it really fucking hot to watch. He had to admit, he had a pretty intense boner right now so he was watching the two fuck with a water bottle placed precisely over his crotch. He couldn’t help it! Their dynamic was amazing! It was clear that the two of them had an intense relationship off camera and the way they were holding each other really showed that the two genuinely cared for one another.

 

Also they were both really fucking hot to begin with and now with water pouring over their toned bodies and the animalistic way they rutted against each other but it was their dynamic that made Otabek love the scene in front of him! Totally just their dynamic…

 

It took them a few hours but finally Minako was satisfied. Leo emerged from the showers, skin all pruned up and looking exhausted but still managed a tired smile of appreciation as he accepted the towel from Otabek. Guang followed him out but moved too quick and found himself slipping on the floor of the shower, hands scrambling to find anything to grab onto and then letting out a little tiny gasp as he hit the hard floor of the shower, not knowing whether to cover himself up first or tend to his bruised side. Otabek quickly made his way to the Chinese omega’s side, laying a towel over the omega’s lower half and gently helping him up and pressing a ice pack into his hand so Guang could tend to his injuries himself, placing the unopened water bottle next to the omega in case his throat was dry from shouting and moaning and screaming for the past hour or so. (Let’s be real it probably was. Guang was definitely the more vocal out of him and Leo.)

 

“Are you okay?” Otabek asked, voice quiet and full of hidden worry and Guang smiled brightly and reassuringly up at him.

 

“Yeah! Thanks!” He chirped and Otabek gave him an awkward pat on the head and left a towel clad Leo to tend to him instead. Guang’s boyfriend would probably do a better job of comforting him then some random near stranger surely. With nothing else to do Otabek made his way over to the table in the far back where his bag rested and fished his phone out, turning it on and smiling affectionately when he saw he had a couple messages from Yurio.

 

**Yura:** beka u piece of shit i fucking hate u 4 not waking me up!!!

 

**Yura:** ugh shoot ran into my lunch, cant join u. Eating with viktor and his bitch in the lounge if u need me

 

**Yura:** beka???

 

**Yura:** michele fucking sent me flowers im gonna kill him

 

**Yura:** theyre daisies ugh i fucking hate daisies hes such a piece of shit

 

**Yura** : HOLY SHIT JJ SENT ME FLOWERS TOO IM 

 

**Yura:** HOWD HE FIND OUT I LOVE TULIPS WTF BEKA DID U TELL HIM????

 

**Yura:** im burning the fucking flowers brb

 

**Yura:** ugh going to the meeting now just kill me

 

**Yura:** where r u?!?!?!

 

The last message was sent a couple minutes ago. Otabek read over the messages again, smile growing as he did and tapped out a simple reply.

 

**Beka:** I was busy with a shoot too. I’m sorry I thought you wanted some extra sleep this morning. Please don’t be angry at me. Good luck with the meeting. Please try not to attack JJ.  <3

* * *

 

“Yurio~” JJ sang obnoxiously. “Haven’t you heard? Going on your phone during meetings is rude!”

 

Minako stifled a giggle at the blond putting his phone away with robotic moves and then focusing his most terrifying milk curdling glare at the smirking alpha sitting at the other end of the table. The blond was so dramatic he had taken a seat as far away from JJ as possible and was sitting quite far away seeing as the table could seat around 12 people. It was exactly what she had expected when she had started planning a shoot between Yurio and JJ. It had been planned for a while but she had been hesitant to actually present the idea to the two but now it felt like the best time. Both of their schedules were quite relaxed over the next week or so and this shoot was probably going to take over a day to film for sure.

 

_“Boys.”_ The beta women said making her voice as stern as she could. “I’ve called you here for a very special reason. The rumors are true. Over the next week, we’ll be shooting a video with you two starring in it."  


 

Yurio switched his glare from JJ to Minako. The older women barely flinched. The little omega hardly scared her anymore, after seeing him do such sexual things everyday it was hard to be intimidated by him.

 

“But this shoot will be a little different.” Minako said and JJ raised a thick brow, confusion written across his handsome features.  


 

“Different?” He echoed and Yurio let out a frustrated growl.

 

“Yeah stupid! Can’t you listen?” He snapped and JJ spread two fingers and stuck his tongue between them. Yurio had obviously had enough and pushed away from the table, chair tipping back with how fast he moved as he marched towards JJ prepared to rearrange his face but Minako’s shrill tone stopped him.

 

“Plisetsky!” Minako shrieked and the omega instantly stopped. “Will you please wait until after I tell you my announcement to hurt your co-worker? Thank you.” 

 

Yurio reluctantly took a seat, a little bit closer to JJ now much to the Canadian’s amusement.

 

“This shoot will be different because, it won’t just be between you and JJ.” Minako said to Yurio who narrowed his eyes but kept his mouth shut. “I know you’re not 100% comfortable with JJ yet- and I’m hoping that’ll change before you two start shooting- so I’ve added another alpha you’re more comfortable with. Victor will be part of your guys' shoot too!”

 

Minako clapped her hands together excitedly and looked between the two, expecting them to be as excited as her. They weren’t though. JJ scowled for a minute before his face returned to the usual cocky smirk. Yurio merely wrinkled his nose.

 

“Ugh. Well whatever. I like Victor more than Jerk-Jackass anyways." Yurio snapped and JJ feigned hurt, clutching his chest and letting out an indignant gasp. 

 

“Yurio your words wound me~”

 

_ “Good.” _

 

Minako shushed them both then turned to look at JJ. At a glance he seemed fairly alright with the decision to add Victor to their shoot but on closer inspection Minako could see his brows were slightly furrowed and his fingers were digging into the leather of the arm rest. 

 

“You okay with adding Victor?” She asked and he nodded without missing a beat.

 

“I’d rather have Yurio all to myself but I’m fine with sharing~ Why isn’t Mr. Victor with us today?”

 

The first half of the sentence left Yurio bright red and sputtering, so angry he couldn’t even string together a comeback for the alpha, which was good. The less interruptions the faster the meeting would be over with and the faster the meeting was over the more time Minako could spend on her next project. 

 

“He’s on a date and he doesn’t listen to anyone but Yuuri these days.” Minako rolled her eyes. “He told me he trusted you two with the script which leads me to the second reason why this shoot is going to be different. I want you two to write the script for the shoot! Doesn’t that sound great?”

 

Minako burst out laughing at the matching shocked expressions the two wore. 

 

“You want us...to write the script?” JJ asked for clarification and Yurio, surprisingly didn’t make fun of him for not listening properly this time. In fact the blond found himself nodding, needing some clarification for himself.

 

“Yup!” Minako beamed and got up, tucking a binder under her arms and making her way to the door. “You two should get together sometime and start it! Check your emails, I’ve sent you two some example scripts if you’re having trouble making one of your own! Don’t forget to add Victor! Make sure you have the rough draft sent to me by tomorrow night! Don’t give me those looks~ People work better under pressure! Goodbye now~”

 

Yurio couldn’t believe what had just happened. His terrible day had somehow gotten even worse. He wasn’t creative! How on earth was he going to write a script with the man he hated and finish by tomorrow? There was no fucking way. And then act out the script with JJ too? Hell to the fucking no.

 

It was strangely quiet for a minute in the room as the two guys took in the information that had been shoved down their throats a few moments prior. Yurio was about to get up and leave when JJ broke the silence.

 

“So uh...wanna meet up tomorrow? After that party Chris is holding? We can go back to my place and work on the script there?” For once his voice wasn’t oozing with confidence like it usually did. In fact JJ sounded kinda unsure of himself, like he was just waiting for Yurio to shut him down. The blond merely rolled his eyes. 

 

“Go fucking die Leroy.” Yurio sighed, voice lacking the usual bite. JJ sensed that and grinned, slightly unsure attitude melting away immediately revealing his stupid sexy confident self again.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes then~”


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard being Yurio Plisetsky. Like, really hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im back and still sick lol 
> 
> i could blame school for my mini hiatus but rlly it was me being a lazy ass piece of shit. i finally sat down this weekend and worked on nothing but this chapter so hopefully u guys rlly enjoy it! it has more plot than the others but a lot of porn too so? its p great! super long too! its a monster rlly ahahaha 
> 
> the final chapter will have a jj/yurio scene dont yall worry and will probably just be there to tie loose ends up and all that jazz~ anyways, without further ado, onto chapter 3 of this sin fest

JJ hummed as he tapped away on his laptop, headphones firmly plugged in, feeling quite comfortable in his sweats and all curled up on the sofa with the blanket over his lower half. He was on the company’s website, mindlessly browsing his friend’s profiles.. He had started off checking out his own, it wasn’t being narcissistic or anything! He was just bored and was just checking if anyone had changed anything on his profile...

 

His profile was the exact same as everyone else’s. A sexy ass picture of himself smirking at the camera against a dark background. His information was pretty much the same. His name was still just J.J, his gender was still male alpha, his height was correct, his dick size was the same (big as ever) and his status was (not so) surprisingly ‘not a virgin’. His age was listed as 28 instead of 24, like it really was, however. That was one of the things Minako had said the viewers enjoyed. The illusion that the age gaps between the alphas and the omegas were larger than they really were. JJ never question it although he found it a bit skeevy really.

 

Across the bottom of the page was the headshots of everyone he had ever had a shoot with. JJ idly clicked through them, humming as he skimmed through his friend’s pages. As he clicked on Seung’s profile his eyes widened and his smile grew as he caught sight of a certain blond’s profile at the bottom of the page. JJ clicked it and he would be lying if he said his pants didn’t get any tighter as he gazed at Yurio’s profile. It wasn’t like he had never seen it before, but just reading up on the blond’s information with the realization that he was gonna film a scene with this bombshell soon made the alpha absurdly happy. 

 

Yurio’s picture was against the same background. It seemed like a recent picture and it featured him with the barest hint of a scowl, bangs falling in his face and eyes narrowed ever so slightly which made him look sensual as hell. His information didn’t really surprise JJ. All that had changed was his name which had just went from ‘Yuri’ to ‘Yurio’ which was to keep viewers from mixing up him and Yuuri. His information read; male omega, 5’4, hairless and, like JJ, not a virgin. JJ knew for a fact that the blond was 20, not 18, and was sure at least some viewers had picked up on that seeing as he’d been making videos for over a year.

 

JJ bit his lip, trying to restrain a groan as he caught sight of some of Yurio’s videos lining the side. He made sure his headphones were secured before clicking on a fairly old video of the blond’s. His hair was longer in it and it featured Georgi who had dramatically quit a few months ago because his girlfriend had found out about his secret porn star life.

 

The video was only a few minutes long and featured no plot, completely different from the videos that were put out now. Yurio was decked out in nothing but an oversized t shirt that had been pushed up to reveal his lithe form and dripping pussy which Georgi had the pleasure of eating. He seemed pretty good at it too, his tongue had Yurio gasping and squealing, his hips bucking frantically into the alpha’s mouth, face twisted in pure pleasure. JJ watched the way Yurio tugged at the head of hair between his legs as Georgi’s hands pushed Yurio’s thighs apart, the omega  rolling his hips and panting from the pleasure. JJ kept watching, resisting the urge to palm his cock over his pajamas, as Yurio finally climaxed. 

 

Just watching Yurio orgasm had JJ’s mind racing. The way his plump pink lips parted as the rest of his face went slack, how he forced Georgi down on his cunt as he rode out his orgasm. JJ adjusted himself so his laptop was pressed against his crotch, somewhat helping with his boner. The alpha was sure that if he ever had the pleasure of eating the beautiful blond out he would definitely make him cum so good and hard he would scream JJ’s name and squirt all over his face like the needy little bitch he was. JJ idly wondered, as he closed the site down, if he could jack off without Seung noticing but every time he even shifted it had him moaning quietly. Not trusting himself to actually get himself off without shouting Yurio’s name as he came. Thankfully the soft blanket that was draped over his lower half was really helping him right now. 

 

It had started off to warm his cold feet up but was now working as an excellent cover up for the massive boner he was sporting. He didn’t really need it, as the only person he was hiding it from was Seung who had probably seen his dick a million times by now but JJ wasn’t in the mood to be shamed by the korean so he was keeping his arousal a secret.

 

Seung was too busy to notice his horny roommate though. He was so invested in hogging the mirror hanging next to the fireplace and plucking his brows he hadn’t even noticed JJ who was literally watching porn not even five feet away from him. Seung  was dressed surprisingly cute for someone going out to a fast food joint with his friends. The omega was wearing his infamous ass jeans, the ones that made his butt look extra plump and squeezable, and a cropped black sweater that showed off way more stomach than JJ was used to seeing and it honestly was making him a little light headed. JJ watched silently for another minute as Seung finished up with his brows and pocketed the tool before bending down to lace up his boots, giving JJ one hell of a view.

 

“Damn! Baby got back~” JJ whistled appreciatively and Seung straightened up immediately, whirling around with his cheeks all pink and eyebrows knit together.

 

“Pervert.” He snapped and covered his face with his hands, trying to gain his composure. “We’re leaving in 20 minutes and you aren’t even ready. What is the matter with you?”

 

JJ made a face.

 

“What? Who needs 20 minutes to get ready? I’m already showered, I’ll just pull on some real pants and I’ll be good!”

 

Seung merely rolled his dark eyes. 

 

“Whatever.” He said flippantly and resumed tying his shoes. As he ducked his head down the strands of hair carefully arranged around his ear fell forward and exposed his industrial piercing, that he hardly ever put it anymore, which made JJ snap his laptop shut dramatically and shout;

 

“OKAY now I know you’re dressing up for someone! Spill it! Who is it? What guy are you trying to impress?”

 

Seung looked up and subconsciously touched his piercing. He opened his mouth as if to argue but then closed it again as he realized arguing with JJ would just waste his time.

 

“Yeah, I’m trying to look cute for someone. So what?” There was a pause as Seung looked down again and finished tying his lace. “What’s it to you?”

 

JJ flashed him his trademark confident smirk and finger gunned at Seung who didn’t seem to appreciate the gesture.

 

“Just looking out for my baby~” He teased and Seung merely shot him an unimpressed look. “Who is it? Hmmm...let me guess...Victor?”

 

“No. He’s handsome and all but everyone knows he only has eyes for Yuuri.”

 

“Emil???”

 

“Isn’t he into alphas? No it’s not him.”

 

“Leo then!”

 

“Uh uh. He and Guang are a cute couple anyways. I wouldn’t want to break them up.”

 

“Michele?”

 

“Gross no. He's too far up Yurio’s ass. Even more than you.” 

 

“Fair enough. Minami?”

 

“He’s cute but his teeth are too weird…”

 

“Chris?”

 

“Are you fucking joking?”

 

“Me?!?!?!”

 

“In your dreams.”

 

JJ just winked and the Korean crossed his arms and frowned as if remembering their highschool days.

 

“Shut up please. You’re so off track it’s not even funny.”

 

JJ pretended to stroke his non existent beard (so far all he could grow was some patchy stubble which irritated everyone he slept with) and hummed. 

 

“I’ve pretty much said all the alphas we know so far…” JJ voiced his thoughts out loud, enjoying the way Seung’s ears reddened as he spoke. “Maybe you’re looking to impress someone else? An omega maybe?”

 

“Shut your God damn mouth Leroy.” Seung whispered heatedly and JJ’s smile widened as he realized he was totally right. He placed his laptop on the coffee table and got up slowly and moved to Seung, dropping on his knees near the Korean and cradling his face in his hands. Surprisingly Seung let him and merely narrowed his eyes up at JJ who just smirked.

 

“Who is it?” JJ murmured, low voice making Seung shiver. ”Lemme guess? Is it Yuuri? Guang? Yurio? I saw your guys’ shoot, you seemed really into it~ It was hot.”

 

Seung’s glare didn’t even waver. In fact he raised one thicc brow still looking extremely unimpressed. JJ frowned as he racked his brain for more names of the omegas they worked with.

 

“Oh! It’s that Thai omega isn’t it? What’s his name? He has this really nice fucking ass and these really pretty eyes and apparently he has no gag reflex which is fucking amazing did you see that video that was put out yesterday? He was getting gang banged by all these alphas and-”

 

_“Phichit.”_ Seung snapped, composure finally crumpling as his true crush was revealed. “His name’s Phichit. And don’t talk about him like that.”

 

JJ leaned in close enough so Seung could feel their noses barely brush. He brought a hand up to the back of his roommate’s neck, cradling it gently. He felt like it had been years since they had had an intimate moment together without any cameras bothering them.

 

“You’re quite possessive of him. I’d love to see what you’d do to him if you two ever had a shoot.”

 

Seung reluctantly wrapped his arms around JJ’s neck, face slowly reddening at the Canadian’s words. He wet his lips and tilted his head, surprising JJ as he actually let him hear about his fantasies concerning Phichit.

 

“You really want to know what I’d do to him if I could?” Seung’s voice dropped, going all breathy and quiet as he spoke directly into JJ’s ear. “I’d _fuck him_. I’d fuck him so good he’d never want anyone else ever again. He wouldn’t even want a knot when I’m with him. I’ll fill his beautiful body up, he wouldn’t ever need an alpha if he was mine.”

 

Seung was breathing hard after he spilled his dirty thoughts, chest heaving up and down, pupil’s fattening as he looked up at JJ, almost daring the alpha to mock his words. To his surprise JJ said nothing, merely regarding him with an expression Seung couldn’t read before pulling him into a heated kiss, teeth clacking and noses narrowly avoiding a collision as they desperately kissed.

 

“That’s so- oh fuck, you have no idea how hot that is.” JJ gasped, words muffled by Seung’s greedy mouth. His fingers had already quickly unzipped Seung’s jeans and his hand was already plunged down his panties, fingertips rubbing the omega’s clit roughly making Seung let out a wanton moan right into JJ’s mouth. The omega’s pussy was already wet so nudging a finger into his needy hole was no problem. Seung was already rolling his hips, grinding down against the familiar digit inside of him. He pulled away from JJ’s mouth, tipping his head back and exposing his long pale neck just begging to be marked, letting out a wrecked moan as JJ curled his finger, the pads of his fingers rubbing against the omega’s sensitive walls. 

 

“Jean, oh my God! F-fuck me harder! _Please!”_

 

JJ had no choice but to obey the sultry omega. He shoved another finger inside Seung’s soaked pussy, twisting his hand around so his thumb could press roughly against the omega’s clit. Seung seemed to really love that. He arched his back off the ground and grabbed JJ’s wrist, forcing his fingers deeper. The breathy moans and loud whimpers Seung was releasing were going straight to JJ’s dick. He was absurdly hard right now and it was taking all his willpower to not pull out his fingers and shove Seung’s head down between his legs so the omega could suck him off. Seung seemed oblivious to JJ’s dilemma down there and kept grinding down on his fingers and shouting JJ’s name as the alpha scissored him open. 

 

“Is this how’d you want to fuck him?” JJ panted as his fingers thrusted in and out of Seung’s cunt, generating the most obscene squelching noises which had the Korean blushing up a storm. “Make a mess outta him? Gonna tear him apart? Like I’m doing to you yeah?”

 

Seung nodded desperately, legs spreading almost subconsciously as JJ’s fingers sank impossibly deeper inside of him, adding a third finger and drawing out a sob from Seung. He looked utterly destroyed and it was driving JJ crazy. He was having major flashbacks to the days where they were still together, clinging to each other desperately as they helped each other out during heats, literally fucking for hours and hours, the feeling of knotting inside Seung was something JJ really fucking missed. The alpha got so into reminiscing about the last time Seung helped him with his rut he almost forgot he had three fingers knuckle deep in Seung, the feeling of the omega orgasming, clenching around his fingers hoarsely shouting his name and snapping JJ out of his day dream. 

 

“Mhmmm JJ f-fuck~” Seung slurred as he squeezed his eyes shut, his grip on JJ’s wrist loosening. “Yeah...like that.”

 

JJ smiled down at the omega, lightly rubbing Seung’s clit in the aftermath of his orgasm making him shudder and sigh in pleasure. His juices had coated JJ’s fingers and on impulse, JJ pulled them out and popped them into his mouth, sucking them dry much to Seung’s embarrassment.

 

“You taste as good as ever.” JJ purred and Seung didn’t even have the energy to snap at him, he just smiled tiredly as his roommate helped pull his underwear and jeans back up.

 

“Go get ready.” Seung merely said and JJ just saluted and got up, heading towards his room.

 

“Oh, and Jean?”

 

JJ paused and looked over his shoulder.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Go and take care of your erection. No one wants to eat lunch with that thing pulsing right next to them.”

* * *

 

“Beka, are you sure you can’t come with me?”

 

Otabek tucked his helmet under his arm and shot his boyfriend a reassuring smile. It did little to calm Yurio’s nerves though.

 

“You know I would if I could Yura, but I promised my parents I’d visit them today. I’m sure you’ll be okay without me.”

 

Yurio pouted aggressively, hoping his cuteness would charm Otabek into staying. When he realized it didn’t work he scowled and kicked the wall of the restaurant they had arrived at, generating a few strange looks from some people around him. The blond resisted the urge to flip them off, focusing his attention on Otabek instead. He looked ready to speed off any moment, and Yurio was not gonna let him leave so fast. He had spent the entire morning clinging to Otabek, making his boyfriend fuck his brains out on everything from their bed to their shower to their dining table so he thoroughly reeked of Otabek’s scent which would hopefully keep JJ away from him. 

 

“Whatever.” Yurio sulked. “Have fun I guess.”

 

He pressed a hard kiss to Otabek’s jaw, enjoying how his boyfriend squirmed as he nipped at the skin before turning on his heel dramatically and stomping into the restaurant. Otabek patiently watched his mate walk in and take a seat at the table before putting his helmet back on and riding off.

 

Guang was the first to notice Yurio and made a big deal of scooting his chair aside so they could sit together.

 

“Hi Yurio!!!” 

 

The blond ignored him and moved to take a seat at the opposite end of the table next to Michele, hoping he could get the Italian to pay for his food in exchange for a hand job or something.

 

“Ugh. Don’t talk to me you fucking whore.” 

 

“UM.” Leo said looking like he was about to try and defend his boyfriend which would probably end in him being judo flipped into the table if he actually tried anything. “Don’t call him a whore!”

 

Yurio ignored him in favour of glancing around the table. Almost everyone was here already except JJ and Seung who were probably 69’ing in the apartment that they shared. Which Yurio only knew about because he had overheard it...not because he genuinely cared about anything related to the Canadian…

 

It was super weird to see these guys outside of work. Just seeing them seated around a table and happily chattering to each other, actually clothed, was very bizarre. Yurio found it very bizarre that all he could think about when he looked at his friend’s faces were scenes that he remembered them filming. When he looked at Chris all he could think about was him fucking the shit out of Phichit, Minami reminded him of that scene where he was sucked off by Yuuri and just looking at Michele brought up too many memories of the clingy ass alpha who was currently trying to be all slick and wrap an arm around Yurio. 

 

“Hey~ It’s good to see you! I didn’t think you’d make it! But I’m glad you did! Oh wow you look really pretty today, but if we’re being honest here, if you were my omega I wouldn’t let you dress that revealing, I mean-”

 

Michele rambled on and Yurio just groaned internally, promising himself to kick the alpha’s ass after his food was paid for. 

 

“Hi Yurio!” Emil said with a cheerful wave. He was sitting on Michele’s other side and reached over his friend to playfully boop Yurio’s nose. Yurio tried to bite him. He and Emil didn’t talk much. Yurio chalked it up to two things. 1) He wasn’t the type to initiate conversations with...anyone really. 2) Yurio suspected Emil’s feelings for Michele harboured on something stronger than just friendship and secretly hated the fact that Michele seemed so obsessed with the blond lately. Yurio didn’t mind really. It wasn’t his fault he was so hot. 

 

Besides, Emil and Yurio had only ever had one shoot together, a fairly long time ago as well. It featured Yurio being spit roasted by Michele and Emil and was a shoot Yurio tried real hard to forget about, mainly because he was embarrassed by how much he liked the feeling of being stuffed in two holes at the same time.

 

“Hey.” Yurio replied and yanked his hood up so he could continue staring gloomily at everyone around him. Victor and Yuuri were being cute as ever, hands resting on top of each other’s on the tabletop as they both conversed with Minami. Victor might have been a complete dumb ass in Yurio’s opinion but at least he was smart enough to realize that Minami was a complete horndog when it came to Yuuri and had covered his omega in his scent to show who Yuuri belonged to. It seemed to be keeping Minami at bay too and Yurio just hoped it would work for him as well.

 

Leo had given up on trying to get Yurio to apologize to Guang and was instead looking at something Phichit was showing him on his phone. The Thai omega was sitting next to Guang and Leo and was ignoring Yurio which the blond appreciated. He really didn’t want Phichit all up in his business right now. Or ever really. Chris was sitting next to them and was engaged in a loud conversation with Mila and Sara complete with obnoxious hand gestures which made Yurio glad he wasn’t sitting on that side of the table. Mila greeted him with a distracted wave, too busy chatting it up with Chris and Sara to properly acknowledge her friend which was more than fine with Yurio. He would rather sit there for an hour while being ignored than actually talk to his friends who really shouldn’t be considered his friends since they had little to no interests in common other than their jobs really. And he was in no mood to talk about work in public although everyone else seemed more than happy to do so.

 

“Look at this!!! It’s been a week and my bruise isn’t fading!” Guang said loudly and stood up, lifting his shirt up and showing off a nasty looking bruise on his hip. Everyone around him made varying noises of sympathy. 

 

“Wasn’t that from that shower scene you and Leo filmed?” Victor asked and then immediately smiled innocently at Yuuri. “Not that I would know about that video. I definitely haven’t watched it or anything.”

 

“I have.” Chris said nonchalantly and everyone turned to stare at him. “It was a great video! I loved it, you guys did amazing~”

 

“Thanks!” Guang chirped and Leo bashfully scratched the back of his neck. “It was fun to film! Like really fun. I got all wrinkly afterwards though….bleh.”

 

“Aw man! You guys are so lucky! You have so many shoots lately, I’ve barely had any…” Phichit seemed put out and rested his chin in his hands, looking down at the table gloomily.

 

“You shouldn’t worry about it too much.” Yuuri reassured his friend and smiled a comforting smile at him. “Minako’s just focusing on a big shoot coming up, you’ll probably have loads of scenes to film after next week!”

 

“Big shoot?” Sara asked. She looked confused. Yurio honestly felt bad for her. Mostly because she was Michele’s twin sister but also because she was too innocent to be friends with a bunch of filthy porn stars. Although her innocent mind had probably been twisted after all those years dating Mila she still didn’t understand a lot about what her brother and his friends did for a living but it was cute that she was so supportive. “Mickey is it between you and Yurio?”

 

“Oh God I wish.”

 

Yurio wondered if his eyes could fall out from rolling them too much. 

 

“It’s between Yurio and JJ isn’t it? I KNEW IT! Man...that’s gonna be...something…” Emil trailed off and Yurio scowled at him.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean???” He snapped and the tall alpha just shrugged.

 

“I mean, it’ll probably either be really damn hot or it’s gonna end with like five people dead there’s no in between.”

 

Chris giggled into his fist and immediately pretended to start coughing as Yurio shot him a poisonous glare.

 

“I think it’ll go great!” Minami shouted and bounced up and down in his seat excitedly. 

 

Yurio wrinkled his nose at the hyper little alpha. Him and Minami rarely ever shot scenes with each other. Their viewers seemed to prefer alpha/omega pairings that had a big size difference and Minami was somehow even shorter than Yurio. Plus, most of their viewers preferred to see Minami getting fucked as he looked more like an omega than an alpha. No wonder Minami’s most popular video was him being fucked by Emil. Yurio had to admit that video was seriously hot, mostly because of the fact that Minami barely reached Emil’s shoulders. (Yurio totally had a bit of a size kink.)

 

One of the scenes that Yurio and Minamo had shot together, strangely enough, was one of Yurio’s favourites. It was fun to shoot with someone as cute and childish as Minami. He had had the pleasure of sucking the alpha off and Minami had gotten so into it he was cumming down Yurio’s throat in less than a minute. It was pathetic but also kinda adorable. 

 

“I’m part of the special scene too!” Victor said looking excited. Yuuri nuzzled his shoulder looking happy for his mate. They were such a sickeningly sweet couple, if Yurio’s stomach wasn’t empty he’d surely have thrown up. All over Michele, Who was clinging to Yurio’s arm like a tall and whiny parasite. 

 

“I’m really looking forward to shooting with Yura again~ Mr. Leroy seems like he’ll be...interesting to shoot with.” Victor remarked and wiggled his fingers at Yurio who ignored him as he was trying to shake a clingy Italian off of him. “Oh, speak of the devil.”

 

Yurio didn’t even have to turn around, he could just hear the Canadian alpha entering the restaurant and on impulse Yurio sank further down in his seat hoping he wouldn’t be noticed.

 

“Sorry we’re late.” Seung said as he slipped into the seat next to Phichit and placed his phone on the table. “Jean was masturbating in the shower and spent like an hour in there.”

 

Chris nodded as if he approved. 

 

“It wasn’t my fault! I like a good build up!”

 

Chris nodded again. 

 

“Do you like a good build up Leo?” Guang asked innocently and Leo choked on his drink. “Yeah I thought so…”

 

JJ took a seat next to Yurio who willed his body to stay completely still as JJ settled into the chair and poked Yurio’s cheek. 

 

_“Hi kitty~_ Long time no see huh? I’m really excited for tonight.”

 

Yurio hoped the hood helped him look more threatening. It probably didn’t but he liked to think it did. 

 

“Don’t touch him asshole.” Michele said harshly and surprised everyone by slapping JJ’s hand away from Yurio’s face. “Isn’t it obvious how much he hates you?”

 

Yurio felt equal parts relieved and humiliated. 

 

“Stop, Michele I swear to fucking God-” Yurio began and was cut off by JJ who leaned over Yurio so he could get up close and personal with a scowling Michele.

 

“I really don’t think you’re in the right position to be telling me what to do with him right now. Last time I checked he’s dating Mr. Assistant and not you.”

 

"At least he's actually had my dick inside of him."

 

"It doesn't mean shit if it was in front of cameras-"

 

_“Jean.”_ Seung said, voice quiet. “Jean, people are watching, you should stop.”

 

JJ slowly backed up and sat back down, expression changing from an irritated frown to a pleasant smile. 

 

“Y’know what? It’s okay. I’m not getting into a fight over this. Not worth it.” 

 

JJ shot Michele a cool smile. Yurio felt weirdly offended. 

 

Michele didn’t return the gesture. He kept his frosty glare locked on JJ even as he got up and made his way to the bathroom.

 

“Of course you’ll back down when your bitch tells you to.” Michele scoffed and JJ’s eye twitched. He waited for Michele to disappear into the bathroom before moving to get up and follow him.

 

“Don’t do anything to him that’ll get us kicked out.” Mila scolded JJ who ignored her. He was clenching and unclenching his hands and the scent he was giving off seemed unstable and dangerous. It made Yurio want to scoot away. He didn’t of course. He wasn’t a fucking pussy!

 

“Don’t you dare hurt my brother! He might have called your boyfriend a bitch but I’m sure he didn’t mean it!” Sara said loudly and a nearby waitress glared at their table. Yurio glared back from inside his hood. 

 

“We’re not dating.” Seung tried to clear up but his words were drowned out by everyone else sharing their opinion on the situation. The people around him heard him just fine though and reacted with varying levels of shock. Yurio merely raising a brow, Phichit obviously trying to hide a smile and Leo and Guang looking upset.

 

“You aren’t?” Leo gasped. Seung shook his head. 

 

“B-but...you guys would make such cute mixed babies!” Guang tried to reason with Seung who didn’t look like he was going to budge anytime soon.

 

“Please don’t try and beat up Mickey he’s very fragile you’ll probably end up killing him.” Emil said frantically, looking extremely worried on behalf of his friend/maybe crush. 

 

“You should go and fight for his honour. If someone insulted Yuuri in front of me, I wouldn’t let them live to see another day.” Victor said with an unsettling smile and pulled his omega close. Yuuri, however, seemed to disagree.

 

“Violence is never the answer JJ…” He reminded the alpha. “Talk it out with him! Or just, y’know, ignore him!”

 

“FUCK HIM UP!” Minami shouted, pounding his fists on the table and drowning out the end of Yuuri’s sentence. “Alpha fights are the best!”

 

“I’ve never had an alpha fight over me! Or anyone really, you’re so lucky Yurio!” Phichit said but Yurio didn’t feel very lucky. “Wait, can I say they’re fighting over you or Seung?”

 

“No one’s fighting over me.” Seung snapped at Phichit and immediately seemed to take his words back, touching the Thai omega’s shoulder tenderly in a silent apology. 

 

JJ was oddly silent, fists shaking at his sides and eyes focused on the bathroom door as if he was about a grave decision. He seemed oblivious to everyone else until his eyes slid down and met Yurio’s.

 

“What do you think little lady?” He asked finally. “Shall I go rearrange his face?”

 

JJ’s intense gaze made an uncomfortable heat churn in his belly. Yurio looked away and grumbled to the ground;

 

“I mean it’s your choice. But only a dumbass would actually get into a fight in a fucking bathroom. If you get arrested then the shoot will probably be cancelled! And uh, I won’t get paid which would fucking suck!” Yurio added the last part quickly hoping JJ wouldn’t think he was actually looking forward to the shoot or anything. “And don’t call me little lady, it’s gross.”

 

“I’m sorry.” JJ said genuinely and sat back down. He reached over as if to touch Yurio’s face and drew his hand back immediately, sitting on his palms, looking like a scolded child. 

 

What a weirdo, Yurio thought and unlocked his phone. He was halfway through composing a text message to Otabek but was stopped by JJ. 

 

“You’re not gonna tell your assistant boyfriend about this, are you?”

 

Yurio finished up the text message and looked JJ straight in his glassy blue eyes as he sent the message. 

 

“Why wouldn’t I? He deserves to know, doesn’t he?”

 

JJ swallowed.

 

“I suppose he does.”

 

Michele came back from the bathroom and didn’t say anything as he sat back down next to Yurio. His scent was more brooding than anything else. Yurio felt the slightest ounce of sympathy for the alpha and pressed a hand to his thigh, hoping his touch would get Michele to stop being so fucking emo. Yurio immediately regretted the gesture as Michele took it to the next level, lacing his fingers with Yurio’s and refusing to let go, even going as far as squeezing tightly whenever JJ glanced at them. Yurio hoped no one would report this part of the lunch back to Otabek.

 

Being an omega was hard. 

 

Everyone seemed to forget about the incident fairly quickly. After their food was ordered the topic changed to Chris’ mysterious sugar daddy situation (he showed them all one blurry shot of the guy and snatched his phone back immediately) and the talks of Victor and Yuuri supposedly quitting the company in favour of starting a family (they weren’t denying it) and Minami’s hot older brother who was staying with him for the month and was willing to share some of his doctor equipment for a couple shoots as long as it was thoroughly cleaned afterwards. (Seung mumbled something about having a stethoscope shoved up his ass and looked flushed and pleased when Phichit giggled at his words.)

 

Yurio picked at the fries he had ordered reluctantly. Usually he’d be mocking the giant sundae Yuuri had ordered or snapping anyone who tried to snatch up his food but he felt weirdly out of it today. He kept checking his phone for a text back from his mate, more than a little nervous to see what Otabek was to say about the whole situation. He wasn’t the type to lash out immediately and duke it out for the right to call his omega his but he wouldn’t just let this slide would he? Thankfully Otabek had texted him back quite quickly. 

 

**As long as they (and you) remember who you belong to at the end of the day I don’t mind_Beka**

 

It wasn’t the message Yurio was expecting but he supposed Otabek was just in a hurry and would have more to say on the matter later.

 

JJ had recovered from the weird little slump he had gotten himself into and was back to cheerfully swapping stories with everyone. He had revealed that he and Seung had gone to the same high school back when they were both in Canada and the Korean had pretty much been the exact same even as a teenager. Still stoic and beautiful but, according to JJ, with way more anger issues. 

 

“Oh my God, what? Dude really?” Leo asked Seung, who looked like he was biting back a smirk. 

 

“Well I suppose so…”

 

“You suppose??? Remember when you kicked a guy down the stairs during your senior year?!?!”

 

“It was on impulse. He was the one that tried to pull my pants down after all.”

 

“You gave him a concussion!”

 

“He shouldn’t have tried to be such a pervert.”

 

“Fair enough.” JJ said and dramatically sighed and shrugged as if to say _‘what can you do?’._

 

Yurio definitely did not find that cute, not even a little bit. 

 

He finished up his fries as everyone else started picking up their things and saying their goodbyes. Michele, Sara, Emil and Mila were the first to leave. Michele had stayed quiet the whole time and had only let go of Yurio’s hand to reach into his wallet and pull out a couple bills, tucking them into Yurio’s hand and forcing his fingers to curl around the money.

 

“Oh...thanks.” Yurio felt a warm flush creep onto the back of his neck as he looked down at the money in his hand.

 

“A lady shouldn’t have to worry about these sorts of things.” Michele said and before anyone could stop him, pressed a kiss to the corner of Yurio’s mouth. The omega had no time to react as Michele pulled away quickly and slipped on his jacket, strolling away with a confident swagger. 

 

As if sensing the omega’s brewing anger Victor immediately pulled all the plates away from Yurio to keep him from launching them at Michele’s back in fury. 

 

“I’m gonna fucking kill him.” Yurio hissed as he crumpled the bills in his fist, face contorting in fury. “Just because you pay for my food one time doesn’t fucking mean you can force a damn kiss on me!”

 

JJ was smiling a little and Yurio whipped around and settled his glare on him.

 

“What’s so funny bastard?” He snapped and JJ held his hands up looking guilty. 

 

“Nothing! Nothing I swear! He’s an ass for kissing you without asking, you just uh...look cute when you’re mad.”

 

Yurio launched his phone at the Canadian who ducked and laughed. 

 

“Maybe it’s time for you to to leave.” Yuuri said looking down at the phone that had landed near his feet. He picked it up and handed it back to Yurio who snatched it back from him and hissed at the Japanese omega. “Want me and Victor to drive you home?”

 

“He’s coming back to my place actually. We’re working on a script.” JJ informed Yuuri who raised his brows and turned to Yurio to confirm.

 

“Is this true?”

 

Yurio hissed again and then nodded.

 

Victor looked relieved that he didn’t have to drive a pissed off Yurio home. So relieved in fact he grabbed Yuuri’s wrist in the middle of his boyfriend pulling on his jacket and yanked him out of the door before Yurio could change his mind and try to come home with them. 

 

“It was great catching up with everyone! Don’t forget to write me into the script you too!”

 

Yurio kept grumbling and hissing under his breath as he payed his bill with the money Michele gave him and pocketed the change before checking his phone, mood worsening as he caught sight of the crack across of it. 

 

JJ was too busy bidding Chris and Minami goodbye to try and cheer Yurio up. Seung had already told him he was gonna spend the night at Phichit’s (and had smacked JJ for wiggling his eyebrows) which relieved the alpha as having Yurio and Seung in the same apartment for the night surely couldn’t end well. 

 

After saying goodbye to everyone JJ and Yurio found themselves outside the diner. Neither of them seemed in the mood to talk so JJ led the way to his apartment silently. He resisted the urge to press a hand against the small of Yurio’s back when he caught a group of teenage looking alphas watching him with a predatory gaze as they passed a park. He hoped the glare he sent their way said; ‘this omega isn’t mine but you better not fuck with him’. 

 

They eventually made their way to JJ’s place, passing the elevator ride in silence as well, only speaking when they entered the apartment itself.

 

“Woah…” Yurio said as he looked around the place. “Shit, your place is nice!”

 

“Thanks.” JJ smiled and locked the door behind him, hanging his keys on the hook “Did you bring like a notebook or something?”

 

Yurio shook his head, wide eyes still drinking in the sight of the apartment. It made JJ smile even more.  


 

“I’ll get you one, hold on. Unless you want like a tour of the place?”

 

He expected Yurio to smack him for even suggesting something like that but the blond seemed full of surprises today and nodded. 

 

“This doesn’t mean I like you or anything!” Yurio was quick to assure him. “I just like your place you douche.”

 

“Of course Plisetsky. Why would I think otherwise?”

 

After the quick tour where JJ had showed Yurio his and Seung’s rooms, (Yurio had made the strangest expression when he found out they slept in separate beds) their old heat room that no one ever used anymore, (Yurio had been fascinated by it but refused to step inside, accusing JJ of trying to lock him in there which the alpha tried to assure him he wouldn’t), the bathrooms (Yurio had frowned at the sight of the large shower in the main bathroom. JJ idly wondered if he was imagining the him jerking off inside of it or something) and the kitchen. 

 

A half hour later or so they were both in the living room and working on the scripts. There was music playing lightly in the background and a bowl of chips on the table and Yurio’s scowl had been replaced by a look of determination as he scribbled on the notebook JJ had lended him. They were sitting a little bit away from each other, Yurio curled up on the loveseat and JJ splayed out on the bigger sofa with his laptop, switching between the company’s site (he was browsing videos for research only!) and a word document. 

 

Everything was going suspiciously fine so far except neither of them could come up with a solid idea. JJ blamed Yurio. Every idea he proposed to the blond was mercilessly shot down. 

 

“How about...a shoot where you call me daddy?”

 

“Um, fuck no. Why don’t you call me mommy then?”

 

“I can’t call you mommy! You’re younger than me! How about some teacher student shit?”

 

“How the hell are we supposed to do that with three people?”

 

JJ conveniently turned his laptop around and pressed play on a video he had had cued up. Yurio stared suspiciously at it. 

 

“What’s that?”

 

“It’s a teacher student thing with me, Guang and Leo! Look! We make it work~”

 

JJ really liked that video actually. In it, he and Leo were playing two students in love with their cute teacher, Guang of course, who had somehow ended up getting bent over a desk and spit roasted by the two. The plot was cheesy as all hell but the sight of Guang in a little pencil skirt and a blazer being stretched from the front and behind was absurdly hot. 

 

Yurio’s cheeks were quite red as he watched Guang on screen strip for his ‘students’, lifting his skirt and exposing his soaked pussy for the two, moaning as JJ rearranged him on the desk in an easier position to fuck. Yurio’s breathing was coming a little harder as he gazed at Leo coaxing Guang to swallow his cock down, licking his lips subconsciously as the omega’s swollen lips stretched around Leo’s dick.

 

“T-turn that off!” Yurio snapped as Guang let out a wanton moan as JJ sank into him from behind. “I get it okay! I just don’t wanna do the same thing like they did!”

 

“Alright, alright.” JJ hummed and stopped the video, scrolling down to look for something else that Yurio would hopefully like. He pulled up a super recent video of Guang, Phichit and Chris. It featured the two omegas ganging up on the alpha, switching between kissing him and undressing him and eventually getting to the point where Chris was laid down, head in Guang’s lap, cock being played with by Phichit. It was more of a chill video, nothing too haardcore, just Phichit slowly bringing Chris to an orgasm with his gentle touch while Guang occasionally leaned down and pressed soft kisses on Chris’ face, giggling at the pleasured faces the alpha was making. JJ turned the laptop around to show Yurio the scene. Yurio watched for a second before shaking his head. 

 

“Nah too boring.” 

 

JJ frowned but had to agree. He paused the video right as Chris came, covering Phichit’s hand in cum. JJ decided to be a good friend and snap a pic of the Thai omega and sending it to Seung who responded immediately with; ‘I will block you.’ 

 

“Get off your phone and fucking help me.” Yurio snapped through a mouthful of chips. He looked cute with crumbs dotting his chin. The animal inside of JJ wanted to lick the crumbs off. The gentleman side of him, however, wanted to offer Yurio a napkin. He did neither, knowing he would end up getting smacked either way.

 

“I’m trying.” JJ grumbled as he switched back to his word document, glaring at the blank page as if words would appear magically. “Don’t you have any ideas?”

 

“How about I tie you up and beat the shit out of you?”

 

“Okay I’ll write that down.”

 

JJ actually began to type and Yurio put his pencil down and the smacked the closest thing to him, JJ’s ankle.

 

“Ow! What the fuck!”

 

“It was a joke dumbass. You actually want me to beat you up?”

 

“Well I mean…” JJ trailed off chuckling, expecting Yurio to change the topic but to his surprise the blond didn’t seem to let it go.

 

Yurio put his notebook down and got up, moving so he was by JJ’s side. The alpha looked up and smirked at the sight of Yurio staring him down. 

 

“Are you hard?” Yurio asked incredulously. “Oh my God, you fucking sick freak. You really like the idea of me beating you up that much?”

 

“No! What? I w-was- we were watching porn! Of course I’m gonna get hard!”

 

Yurio didn’t seem convinced.

 

“If I hit you would you like cum or something? That’s gross.” 

 

Yurio got really close to JJ’s face, fingers coming up to rest on either side of his neck as if he was gonna start choking JJ at any moment. The heat suppressants all the omegas took made all of them pretty much smell the same to JJ but if the alpha sniffed deep enough he could definitely smell something more aroused coming from Yurio, something much more spicier. 

 

Blond tendrils of hair tickled JJ’s cheeks as Yurio leaned forward and the Canadian hated to admit but the thought of being choked (by Yurio especially) seriously excited him and his dick. And judging by the way Yurio smiled, lips peeling back and revealing teeth, he could tell as well. 

 

For a fleeting second JJ wondered if Yurio would actually close his fingers and legitimately choke him. Would he like it? Would he cum from being choked alone? Would Yurio?

 

Too bad JJ would never find out if he had a asphyxiation kink or not as Yurio pulled away and flicked JJ’s forehead before turning on his heel and returning to his seat. 

 

“If you want me to choke you that badly write it into the script, dumbass.” Yurio said and picked up the notebook, scribbling something down and looking back at JJ. “Hang on, I think I have an idea.”

 

“Oh d-do you?” JJ was still kinda frazzled from nearly being choked by Yurio and actually fucking liking it. His cock throbbed in his pants and he vainly hoped Yurio would notice and do something about it. He didn’t of course so JJ remained suffering.

 

Yurio chewed the end of his pencil, deep in thought.

 

“Do you think…” He began and the glint in his emerald eyes wasn’t helping with JJ’s problem downstairs at all! “Do you think we can get our hands on a police uniform or two?”

* * *

 

“Aaaaaaaaaand action!”

 

Victor began to pace the room, cap pulled low over his eyes and hands behind his back. 

 

“I told you we’d catch him Officer JJ. You doubted me, you all doubted me, and here he is isn’t he?”

 

JJ made sure Yurio’s hands were firmly secured in the hand-cuffs before answering. 

 

“Here he is.” JJ repeated and combed his fingers through Yurio’s hair, pushing it away from his eyes so he could rest his eyes on the omega’s. “Anything you wanna say inmate?”

 

Yurio felt his heart hammering in his chest. He dragged his feet across the floor and tilted his head back, taking his sweet time to respond. 

 

JJ tugged on the lock of hair he had in his fist and Yurio grimaced, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of crying out. 

 

“Technically, I’m not an inmate yet. You two can still let me go.” Yurio faked a sweet smile. “I’m sure two nice handsome men like you would let me go free if I asked really _really_ nicely wouldn’t you?”

 

Victor scowled and kicked the leg of Yuri’s chair, the blond flinching a little as the force of the kick pushed his chair back into JJ who’s hands settled lightly around his neck. He shivered in pleasure as he felt the alpha’s fingernails lightly dig into the sides of his neck. 

 

“Shut the fuck up.” Victor snapped. It was jarring for Yurio to see Victor act like this, jarring...but hot. He felt his pussy soak through the thong he was wearing underneath the orange jumpsuit. The omega shifted in the chair as Victor leaned forward, bumping their noses together and glaring at him. “You think you’re hot shit? ‘Cause you fucked your way outta this once before? Listen here you fucking knot whore. I don’t know about Officer JJ over there but let’s make one thing clear. You are not fucking your way out of this. I am a man with morals. I have a God damned wife. I’m not looking to stick my dick in some cunt for a pathetic pity fuck. Are we clear?”

 

As Victor spoke he placed his left hand on the side of Yurio’s face, flashing his engagement ring like a douche. It amused Yurio greatly that he was using the real ring he had proposed to Yurio with. 

 

“I dunno Sir.” JJ hummed as he continued playing with Yurio’s hair, using one hand to hold back the silky strands, the other circling the omega’s mouth. The alpha was just barely finger fucking Yurio’s mouth and he was already drooling. “He’s pretty cute. If you won’t take him I’ll be happy to.”

 

Victor watched the two for a second before smirking, taking his cap off and running his fingers through his hair . Yurio resisted the urge to roll his eyes, trying to act like a star struck slut whose panties were soaked from the sight of Victor smirking. 

 

“I suppose you’re right. He’s not hideous.” Victor tapped Yurio’s cheek getting the blond to look up at him. “Let’s make a deal whore.”

 

JJ pulled his fingers from Yurio’s mouth. The blond immediately missed the feeling of the digits resting on his tongue.  


 

“I’d like to hear this deal.” Said JJ.

 

Victor tossed JJ his keys before making his way across the room to a grimy looking sofa, unbuckling his belt as he spoke.

 

“If the little cock sucker can take both of us at once we set him free. If he can’t…” Victor shot Yurio a sinister smile as he pushed his pants and underwear down.

 

“I think he knows what’ll happen to him.”

 

Yurio knew he had a line here but the sight of Victor freeing his cock made his mouth go dry, he watched the alpha stroke his dick slowly before he wet his lips. 

 

_ “D-deal.” _

 

JJ laughed low in his throat. 

 

“It’s cute that you think you have a choice.”

 

He uncuffed Yurio and helped him stand, a little woozy on his legs from sitting down so long. He allowed JJ to escort him to the other side of the room where Victor was kneeling on the couch. JJ roughly pushed him down and Yurio fell into Victor’s lap. He wound his arms around Victor’s neck on instinct as the two quickly undressed him. Well it was more JJ tearing his clothes off from behind while Victor passionately kissed him. Yurio moaned into Victor’s mouth as the other sloppily tongued him. The omega arched his back and grinded against Victor’s growing erection.

 

JJ pulled a switchblade out of his pocket and clumsily tore the back of Yurio’s shirt opened. Yurio pulled away from Victor and let out a gasp as he felt a sudden breeze on his back. 

 

“D-did you just?"

 

“If you do good after this you won’t be needing a uniform anymore.” JJ rasped in his ear and Yurio shivered as his shirt was completely ripped off of him and tossed to the floor. 

 

Victor pulled Yurio back into another heated kiss, ring feeling cool against the heat of the blond’s cheek. 

 

“W-what about your wife?” Yurio gasped, hating how he had to play such a pathetic slutty character. “W-won’t he mind?”

 

Victor reluctantly pulled away, wrestling with his ring for a second before yanking it off and slamming it down on the table next to the couch. 

 

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Victor whispered and attacked Yurio’s neck with desperate kisses. Yurio really hoped Yuuri wasn’t watching. JJ took the opportunity to turn Yurio’s head and forcefully kiss him, one hand fisted in Yurio’s hair (he seemed obsessed with it really) and the other trying to unzip his pants and free his erection. 

 

Victor was working fast to get rid of the omega’s bottoms. He roughly adjusted the omega’s legs so he could tug the pants off easier, restraining a laugh as he got them tangled around Yurio’s skinny ankles.

 

With his pants off and only clad in a thong Yurio felt deliciously exposed, especially next to the two clothed alphas he was sandwiched between. 

 

The script had called for some snarky remark about Yurio’s thong but it seemed that both JJ and Victor were ignoring it in favour of acting like complete animals and salivating over Yurio’s body. His underwear was quickly torn off and tossed somewhere over Victor’s shoulder. Yurio was just glad neither of them could mock the dark wet spot that had been there on the crotch, he was probably dripping wet at this point.   


 

“It’s not too late for you to backup sweet thing.” JJ said right into Yurio’s ear, rubbing his now exposed cock over the omega’s slit making him shudder. “You sure you want both of our cocks?”

 

“Of course.” Yurio snapped too loudly and immediately pouted to try and channel his slutty character back. 

 

“Don’t you two believe in me?”

 

Victor had sat back a little, stroking his cock and watching a naked Yurio writhe on top of JJ. 

 

“I’ll let you have the pleasure of taking him first Officer.” Victor said and JJ grinned and pulled some lube out his pocket. He coated his fingers thoroughly and began to stretch Yurio’s asshole open, the blond groaning at the feeling and then gradually beginning to moan louder at the feeling of the Canadian alpha’s fingers inside of him. He wasn’t the biggest fan of anal but he supposed if the script called for it...

 

“Thanks Sir.” JJ said as he finished up scissoring Yurio open before lifting Yurio up by his thighs, spreading him completely open, making him whine loudly at the feeling of the cock rubbing against his hole. “Babydoll we can stop at anytime y’know, just say the word and it’ll be over.”

 

“I can handle it.” Yurio resisted the urge to scowl. “Just fuck me already.”

 

JJ chuckled as he kissed Yurio’s cheek. Yurio tried not to squirm away. 

 

“You shouldn’t talk about an officer like that.” JJ whispered heatedly before sinking the head of his cock into Yurio’s hole _“Oh my God.”_

 

Yurio let out an embarrassing shout, eyes squeezing shut and hands desperately reaching for something to hold onto. Victor seemed to sense that and reached over and let Yurio grab onto his arm, hissing as the omega’s fingernails dug into his skin. 

 

“If you can’t handle one cock, there’s no way you can handle another-”

 

Yurio shook his head quickly and slowly lowered himself further down, letting a pleasured moan at the feeling of being stuffed full by JJ. His mind felt fuzzy, he thought that the feeling of having JJ inside of him would be horrifying and would feel gross but, to his surprise, he felt amazing. He grinded down against the dick inside of him and leaned back against JJ’s chest as the other took over, grabbing Yurio’s hips and bouncing him up and down on his cock. The alpha seemed to really love the tight heat of Yurio’s ass clamped around him, he was cursing under his breath and had pressed his forehead to Yurio’s shoulder as if to hide how pleasured he was. It was kind of cute actually…

 

Victor was stroking the inside of Yurio’s thighs, cock leaking at the sight of JJ slipping in and out of Yurio. The russian alpha stroked up Yurio’s leg and pinched his clit making Yurio let out the most obscene noise. He gently pushed a finger into Yurio’s soaking cunt, curling and uncurling his finger as he took his sweet time in fucking Yurio. Just having a dick in his ass and a finger in his cunt made him feel almost uncomfortably full but he was determined not to use the safe word yet. 

 

Victor eventually got bored of pleasuring Yurio with his finger and pulled it out, coaxing the digit into the blond’s mouth and getting him to suck it dry as he stroked his cock one last time and plunged it into Yurio’s soaking pussy. 

 

Yurio’s mouth opened in a silent scream. Call him a drama queen but he felt fucking stuffed. 

 

“Holy fucking shit.” Yurio’s voice sounded insanely high and if it didn’t feel so good he’d be so embarrassed of himself. “I...oh _f-fuck!”_

 

JJ kept going, too lost in his own pleasure to stop for Yurio to adjust to the feeling of having two dicks inside of him. Victor waited a moment before moving, slamming his hips up and burying himself up to the hilt inside of Yurio. Victor panted loudly as the wet heat squeezed around him. 

 

“Such a good cockslut.” Victor praised the omega and pressed a sloppy kiss to Yurio’s cheek. 

 

Yurio felt delirious and could barely move. He let the two alphas use his body completely, both of them moving at their own pace, stretching him in an almost unbearable way. He closed his eyes tight, practically seeing stars behind his eyes whenever they hit that bundle of nerves inside of him. Yurio hoped he wasn’t crying from pleasure at least.

 

JJ came first with a grunt, tightening his grip on Yurio’s waist and snapping his hips up one last time before burying himself inside Yurio’s ass and shooting his load. 

 

_“Officer~”_ Yurio wailed as he felt his stomach tighten. “Fuck I’m g-gonna-” 

 

He cut himself off with a pleasured scream,bucking his hips as his pussy clamped down on Victor’s cock, juices weakly spraying all over it. 

 

_“Yeah t-take my cum.”_ Victor gasped as he felt the omega tighten around him and go limp in his arms. He thrusted once more roughly and pressed his lips to Yurio’s to muffle the moans that spilled from his mouth as he orgasmed. He shot his seed deep inside Yurio’s dripping pussy and forced himself to sit up and not collapse on the blond immediately. 

 

“Well, I think it’s safe to say we can let him go.” Victor said tiredly and JJ smiled and nodded as he nuzzled Yurio’s neck.

 

“Couldn’t agree with you more sir.”

 

The lights came on as the cameras stopped rolling. Victor was the first to pull out of Yurio, doing so slowly and pulling his pants back up with a grimace. He made his way over across the studio where Minako was calling him, pausing to pick up his ring and slip it back on his finger after kissing it, leaving JJ and Yurio on the couch alone. They were quiet for a moment. JJ didn't really wanna pull out, Yurio looking surprisingly comfortable with the alpha inside of him. Or maybe he was just too tired to complain.

 

JJ slipped off the jacket he was wearing and arranged it over Yurio's lower half so the blond could have some privacy. 

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"Of course I'm okay! I'm not some w-weak bitch that passes out after every shoot! Just get me some water and I'll be good!"

 

The alpha nodded, gesturing for an assistant to bring them some water before dropping his hands back to Yurio's hair, more than content to pass time by playing with the silky golden strands.

 

"Y'know, you're really cute after you cum. All sleepy and stuff. I dunno. It's pretty."

 

"You're lucky I can't feel anything below my waist or I'd be fucking kicking your ass back to Toronto right now!"

 

"I'm from Quebec actually haha..."

 

_ "...I fucking hate you Leroy." _   
  
  



	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The solution to all your problems is a drunken threesome. Trust me on this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dedicate this chapter to beyonce and her unborn twins. s/o to u queen. keep doing ya thing
> 
> im sad to see this fic end but i didnt wanna drag it on too long! i might be open to doing more in this au for other characters maybe! or maybe ill revisit this ot3! who knows! anyways, thank u to everyone who read this fic and left a kudos/comment. yall are the bomb.com! hope u guys enjoy this last chapter <3

“Jean I want you to fuck me.” 

 

Yurio was splayed out on the bed beneath JJ wearing a beautiful wedding dress. He looked like he belonged on the top of a cake or something with the skirt of his dress pushed up and his veil still covering his face in an erotic way. He had on a matching pair of white heels but all JJ could focus on was the damp panties he was rocking. “You’re my husband now and I want you to fuck me.”

 

JJ flinched. 

 

_ Husband? _

 

He looked down and gasped when he saw that he wasn’t only wearing a groom like suit but he was also rocking a pretty big rock on his ring finger. When had he gotten married? He surely would’ve remembered that wouldn’t he? Especially if he had gotten married to Yurio out of all people. Maybe this was some elaborate shoot he was taking part in? He looked around and frowned when he realized there were no cameras. They were all alone in a swanky looking hotel room. Yurio’s legs were wrapped around his waist and his hands were on JJ’s broad shoulders. If he moved his hips forward just a little bit he’d be pressing his crotch against JJ’s hard cock that was straining against the zipper of his pants. 

 

Yurio made the prettiest bride ever in his opinion. His chest was heaving and he was all pink underneath the veil and breathing hard. 

 

“Jean.” He said again, his voice softer. “What’re you waiting for?”

 

He looked so nice JJ couldn’t help but lift his veil and press a kiss to his soft lips. The alpha had fantasized about this moment for a while and the kiss itself didn’t disappoint. Yuri tasted like the chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream Seung always had in their freezer. The omega murmured something about wanting JJ’s big fat cock and the alpha shivered. He pulled away from the kiss and moved to take off Yurio’s panties but they were already gone. JJ blinked in surprise but decided to just go with it and pressed his fingers to Yurio’s pussy. It was all wet and red like it had just been hit and the mere thought of spanking the blond’s cunt made JJ swallow thickly. He would save that fantasy for another time.

 

The alpha moved to settle himself between Yurio’s legs, maybe lick his pussy a little before sinking into it with his cock but when he blinked again he found himself in a different position. Yurio has his legs draped over JJ’s shoulders and he was moaning like a bitch in heat. JJ had already unzipped his pants and had his cock completely buried in Yurio’s soaking pussy. The alpha violently jerked at the sudden feeling of the soaking walls clenched around his aching cock. JJ let out a desperate sounding moan as he rocked into Yurio. He tried to vocalize how good it felt but words were failing him right now, all he could do was move his hips and try not to drool. 

 

Yurio rolled his hips, leaning back on his elbows as JJ clumsily pushed the veil aside in an attempt to see that beautiful face in all it’s lovely glory. 

 

“Jean!” Yurio whimpered and the alpha groaned at sound of his given name being uttered in such a tone. “Harder Jean please!”

 

The alpha complied and pulled out so only the tip of his cock was rubbing against Yurio’s slit before slamming back in and drawing a silent scream from the other. Yurio hooked his arms underneath his knees and pulled them up and back so JJ had better access to his dripping pussy. It was obscene and filthy and JJ was fucking living for it. 

 

“Yes gimme it.” Yurio slurred as he tipped his head back in pleasure. JJ’s eyes landed on the prominent mark sucked onto the left side of Yurio’s neck and let out a throaty growl. A wave of possessiveness rolled over him as he stared at the mate mark. A clear indication of who this beautiful omega belonged to. 

 

“You fucking slut.” JJ gasped as he placed his hands on either side of Yurio’s head and leaned in to steal a kiss from those tantalizingly swollen lips. “You love this don’t you?”

 

Yurio nodded desperately, his usual expression of disdain replaced with something much more sensual. Instead of replying he just focused on meeting JJ’s thrusts, the squelching noises of their bodies connecting over and over again, the sound of skin slapping against skin being the only sound in the room for a while. 

 

“C’mon baby.” JJ panted as he pressed a trail of open mouthed kisses up Yurio’s neck to his lips. “Lemme hear that pretty voice scream my name~”

 

“Seung! Oh fuck Seung yes!”

 

JJ stopped moving his hips and looked down at the mewling omega who seemed oblivious to his confusion. 

 

“Um.” JJ said, not really sure if he had heard Yurio correctly. “Did you just say-?”

 

“Seung! Fuck yes! Right there!”

 

JJ blanched. 

 

“What the fuck.”

 

A scream ripped JJ away from Yurio. He blinked furiously when he found himself back in his bed with the sheets tangled around his ankles and the crotch of his sweat pants stained with cum. JJ laid there for a second as shame overcame him. He hadn’t had a wet dream in years! Now he’d have to clean up and face Yurio again after that embarrassing dream. JJ blearily rubbed his eyes before he stripping his pants off and pulling on a clean pair of boxers, tossing his soiled sweats into his laundry basket along with his sheets. He turned on the lights and squinted at the alarm clock next to his bed which showed him it was a little after midnight. He smacked his dry lips together, throat feeling unnaturally dry. The alpha rolled out of bed in search of something to quench his (literal) thirst.

 

JJ stumbled into the hallway, heading into the kitchen for a glass of water, when he heard the noise that had woken him from his amazing dream. 

 

“Seung!” 

 

JJ felt his mouth twist into a scowl as Phichit’s absurdly loud voice rattled around his head. He had forgotten that Seung had brought him home last night. They had all had dinner together (pizza and wine although Seung kept shooting poisonous glares at JJ whenever he reached for the wine so he had ended up drinking none of it) and JJ had deemed Phichit good enough for Seung. He needed someone as cheerful and bright as the Thai omega to balance out his cynical dark personality. JJ had a feeling Phichit didn’t like him much though. As soon as the omega had walked through the door JJ had greeted him by saying;

 

“Did you know that Seung’s last boyfriend killed his dog? His standards for a boyfriend are pretty low right now.”

 

Phichit had just stared dumbly up at JJ, at a loss for words once, before Seung pulled him into the kitchen and sent JJ a look that sent the alpha into his room for the rest of the night, only emerging for dinner. Even though the two weren’t dating anymore it was pretty obvious Seung still had the Canadian wrapped around his finger. 

 

Anyways back to Phichit ruining JJ’s life. The moans and screams were coming from the kitchen it seemed and they made JJ raise his eyebrows. Either Seung was some sort of God when it came to pleasuring omegas or he was straight up torturing Phichit. JJ really wasn’t in the mood to call the police so he hoped it was the former.

 

He crept into the kitchen and muffled a gasp with his fist. Now JJ was used to seeing obscene things on the daily but the sight in front of him was really something. He bit down on his fist and tried not to groan as he felt his limp cock harden. 

 

Phichit was sitting on their island counter wearing what looked like half of an outfit while Seung looked like he was wearing the other half. Phichit’s pyjama top had been pushed up to reveal his perky brown nipples, he had his head down, eyes focused on Seung’s head which was buried between his naked thighs. Seung was shirtless with his pyjama bottoms pushed down around his knees, giving JJ an excellent view of his ass and pussy lips. Half of JJ’s sleepy mind tried to convince him to join in on the fun but the other half managed to make him stay still and watch the two from afar. 

 

“Seung!” Phichit wailed and tugged at the Korean’s dark hair. “Stop teasing me please!”

 

Seung responded by pushing Phichit’s thighs further apart and nosed at the other omega’s clit, tracing his entrance with his tongue. 

 

“Don’t rush me.” His words were muffled.

 

JJ watched for another minute or two as Seung took his sweet time unraveling Phichit. Unlike all the videos JJ watched where omegas had quick messy orgasms that ripped through their bodies, Seung seemed intent on bringing Phichit to the edge over and over again but never getting him off. It was simultaneously painful and arousing to watch. Phichit was near tears as he fucked into the Korean’s mouth, grinding against his face desperately. He was shouting and gasping nonsense and his dark eyes were squeezed shut thankfully so he couldn’t see JJ being such a peeping tom. 

 

The alpha had to force himself to tear his eyes away from the erotic scene. It was completely different from any scene between two omegas JJ had ever seen. It seemed like there was genuine affection between the two judging by the tender way Seung’s hand squeezed Phichit’s or the way Phichit was stroking Seung’s face with a shaky smile on his own. 

 

JJ tried to be as quiet as possible as he crept around the two and opened the fridge. He retrieved a water bottle as slowly as he could before shutting it quietly and sneaking back to his room. It was a miracle the two hadn’t noticed him. JJ was breathing hard as he returned to his room, closing the door quietly and sitting down at his desk, trying to catch his breath. His heart was hammering so hard inside his chest he knew for a fact he wouldn’t be able to sleep for a while. So he drained his water bottle and opened his laptop, deciding to dick around online for a bit before he fell back asleep. 

 

JJ plugged his headphones in even though he knew for a fact the two omegas outside wouldn’t be able to hear him anyways, hoping to find a hot new video or something on the company’s website. His swollen aching cock really needed it.

 

None of the latest videos caught JJ’s eye. There was one with Guang Hong and Yuuri, a foursome between Christophe, Phichit, Leo and Guang Hong and that video JJ had filmed with Victor and Yurio.

 

Guang Hong’s and Yuuri’s video featured them shyly exploring each other’s bodies which was nice and all but it was too cute and tame for JJ to properly enjoy. He needed something hardcore to get off to, no offense to the two omegas of course. 

 

JJ tried to watch the foursome video but eventually closed it with a grimace a couple minutes in. Sure it was hot to see Phichit and Guang Hong make out while the two alphas grinded up against them from behind but it just wasn’t his thing!

 

He tried watching his own video with Yurio and Victor but felt too ashamed to be stroking his cock to a scene he was in. He might’ve been a bit of a narcissist but even he had lines he wouldn’t cross. Because he was bored he tried reading some of the comments but most of the comments just upset him. Too many comments mocking Yurio’s thick Russian accent and thin body. JJ felt the urge to defend the omega but realized trying to fight fire with fire was useless. 

 

JJ closed that video, resisting the urge to roll his eyes when he heard the sounds of Phichit being pleasured again. The made a mental note to ban Seung from inviting the omega to stay the night ever again as he scrolled through all the company’s videos, hoping one would catch his eye and effectively get him off.

 

A fairly old video of Christophe, Yuuri and Victor made JJ stop and raise a brow. The thumbnail was of Yuuri sandwiched between the two alphas, being tongued by Victor and having his neck kissed by Christophe. JJ clicked on it, interest growing when he realized he’d never seen it before. The video was pretty short and started with everyone already naked. Yuuri was on his hands and knees, lips pressed to Victor’s abdomen with Christophe behind him, practically worshipping the omega’s ass. Yuuri seemed a little chubbier in the video than he was nowadays. JJ was kinda loving how plump and squishy the omega’s backside and thighs looked.

 

JJ pulled down the waistband of his pyjama pants slowly, letting his cock spring out on his own as his eyes focused on the video. There was no dialogue, just soft music as Christophe spread Yuuri’s ass, revealing his swollen hole to the camera before leaning down and pressing a kiss to it. Yuuri jerked forward at the sudden touch and Christophe chuckled. He leaned in closer to Yuuri’s ass and licked a line from the omega’s puckered hole all the way down to his hard little clit. Yuuri spasmed at that. He was trying to conceal his moans but Victor wasn’t having any of that as he grabbed Yuuri by his hair and forced him away from his stomach so he could hear the omega’s desperate moans. 

 

JJ wet his lips and wrapped his fist around his cock, squeezing gently and thumbing the slit. 

 

Victor coaxed Yuuri to swallow down his cock and JJ hissed under his breath as the camera focused on Yuuri with his mouth full of cock, big brown eyes staring up at the alpha. Christophe’s cock twitched as he continued eating Yuuri out, tipping his head back at an almost inhuman angle to keep pleasuring both Yuuri’s soaked pussy and puckered asshole with his tongue. JJ’s breath was coming out in little puffs now as he moved from squeezing his cock to stroking it as he watched Yuuri choke on Victor’s dick. The Russian alpha had his eyes shut and lips parted in pleasure. He was murmuring too softly for JJ to hear but just seeing the pure bliss on Victor’s handsome face was enough to almost drive JJ over the edge. He squeezed the base of his cock roughly, not wanting to come too quickly. 

 

Yuuri rocked forward and backwards as he pulled his mouth off of Victor’s cock. He wet his lips before pressing his tongue to the slit, obediently lapping at the alpha’s pre come and trying his best to keep his moans in as Christophe quickened his pace. Yuuri was subtly grinding down on the alpha’s mouth and let out a surprised shout when Christophe tightened his grip on Yuuri’s ass, large hands squeezing the flesh as he pulled Yuuri closer. He coaxed the Japanese omega to sit on his face and Yuuri let out a surprised noise before grabbing onto Victor to balance himself. The other alpha looked annoyed that he didn’t have his cute boyfriend sucking him off anymore but went with Christophe’s change of plan anyways. He gripped Yuuri’s hips and captured his lips in a heated kiss, moaning as Yuuri balanced one hand on his bicep and the other curled around the base of his cock. He started jerking Victor off quickly and rolling his hips over Christophe’s face and it was really fucking hot. JJ was grunting and growling under his breath as he started moving his hand up and down quickly. The heat coiled in his belly as Victor helped Yuuri bounce up and down on the other alpha’s face, Yuuri letting out the most beautiful whimpers and mewls as Christophe completely destroyed him with his talented tongue. 

 

JJ bit down on his bottom lip so hard he drew blood as he came. His hands were shaking and slick with sweat as his cock twitched and released ropes of cum all over his stomach and chest. On his screen Yuuri was also climaxing. Hips twitching and nails digging into Victor’s arms as his eyes fluttered shut and mouth opened in a silent scream. Christophe smirked a little as he felt the omega’s juices stain his mouth and licked his lips in an obscene matter, moaning and reaching down to touch himself obviously liking the taste.

 

JJ paused the video and put his forehead down on his desk, trying to steady his breathing. He couldn’t hear Phichit’s moans anymore which was a huge blessing. The alpha patted his warm cheeks with his hands and smiled shakily to himself before closing the video and turning his laptop off and putting it away. JJ took off his soiled shirt and tossed it into his laundry basket, not even bothering to get a new one. He forced his shaky legs to get up and turn off the lights and carry him back to bed, falling asleep as soon as he hit the mattress.

 

A couple minutes later Seung poked his head in to check if his and Phichit’s shenanigans had woken his roommate up or not. Thankfully JJ seemed to be asleep. Seung frowned when he saw how exposed his roommate was, shirtless and with no blanket. Seung felt his omegan instincts come over him as he retrieved an extra blanket from the closet and draped it over JJ, tucking him in and pressing a quick kiss to JJ’s cheek. The alpha mumbled in his sleep but didn’t say anything. 

 

Seung smiled a rare smile before leaving to go check on Phichit back in his room. 

* * *

 

Otabek walked into the lounge and immediately wanted to walk right out. He’d never been here before (after all it was only supposed to be for the 'stars' and Otabek respected that) and had been expecting something like a normal office lunchroom. That wasn’t the case. 

 

The room was small and was crammed full with so much shit that it made Otabek’s head spin. There were a two sofas, one that was bright green and covered with a pretty blanket and the other was black and had a plastic covering on it. Otabek didn’t want to know. All the seats were already taken so Otabek was left to stand and look around like a douche bag. 

 

His gaze went from the sofas to the fluffy carpet to the flat screen TV and landed on a cork board at the back of the room. It had everyone’s photos on them and a bunch of strings connected the photos to each other. After staring at it for a minute Otabek realized it showed who had shot scenes with who. He frowned when he realized that Yurio had literally had sex with everyone. There was a white board next to that. On it there was something written in what looked like Mila’s hand writing. 

 

_ ‘DONT 4GET 2 TAKE UR BIRTH CONTROL NOBODY WANTS NO BABY MAMAS UP IN HERE!’  _

 

Underneath that was a petition to add a stripper pole to the lounge. It had gained quite a few supporters. JJ, Christophe, Victor and Phichit had all added their signatures to the board. Otabek kinda wanted to go and add his signature too. 

 

Everyone was already sprawled out on the two couches waiting for the meeting to start. It was a little weird seeing everyone in their casual wear when Otabek was used to seeing them in their birthday suits. Anyways, the alpha wasn’t sure where to sit. He had gotten lost on the way here and had ended up arriving just in time so all the seats were taken. He spotted Yurio curled up in the corner on the bright green couch and did a double take when he saw that him, Christophe and JJ were actually having a civilized conversation. Otabek made his way over to them and kneeled down in front of Yurio and placed his chin on the blond’s knee. 

 

Yurio looked down and smiled. He tenderly stroked Otabek’s cheek, completely ignoring JJ who seemed in the middle of a story of some sort. Christophe aw’ed out loud.

 

“Hey Beka. Where were you?”

 

He smiled as Yurio’s hands moved to touch his hair. He had missed his omega’s touch so much. Lately it had felt like the two of them had been so busy they hadn’t even had time for each other. The last time they had had sex was probably a while ago and even the slightest touch from Yurio made Otabek’s heartache. 

 

“I got lost.” He admitted and Yurio let out a breathless laugh. JJ paused in the middle of his story and stared at Yurio openly, obviously enamored with how pretty the omega looked when he was happy. Otabek scowled at him. He didn’t like the feelings JJ seemed to develop for his omega. No matter how handsome he thought JJ was...  


 

Christophe seemed to pick up on the tension and just smiled knowingly.

 

“Damn Plisetsky. You’re cute when you’re happy. You should smile more!” JJ said and winked at Yurio.   


 

Yurio stopped smiling and scowled at JJ. Of course he would ruin the moment by saying something stupid. 

 

“Eat shit and die Leroy.”

 

Christophe snickered. Otabek tried not to smile. Good to know Yurio’s feelings towards JJ hadn’t changed after their shoot.

 

“Mr. Assistant.” Christophe purred and Otabek looked up at him. He had heard a lot about the Swiss alpha but he looked pretty harmless in person? “Me and Jean here were just engaging in the most thoughtful discussion and we’d like to hear what you think.”

 

Yurio groaned and covered his face. He looked extra cute today in a pair of overalls and a striped t shirt underneath. Otabek kissed his jean clad knee and decided to bite. 

 

“What were you talking about?”

 

JJ thumped his chest and grinned as if he had been waiting for Otabek to ask. 

 

“Asses vs pussies of course!” JJ said as if it was obvious. “I’m a pussy man myself but Chris here likes asses more. Which is dumb. No offense dude.”

 

Otabek blanched. Yurio let out an embarrassed whine. 

 

“I...um…”

 

“Vaginas are disgusting.” Christophe said and then giggled. “Yurio’s is pretty and all but the majority of them are…revolting!”

 

Phichit, who was chilling on the floor, turned and shot Christophe a hurtful look. 

 

“Not yours babe.” Christophe reassured him with a wink and Phichit laughed. Yurio cringed and sank deeper into the couch. 

 

‘Make it stop.’ He mouthed to Otabek who just shrugged helplessly. 

 

On the other end of the couch Minami and Yuuri were looking at something on the smaller alpha’s phone. Victor was sitting on the armrest of the couch keeping a watchful eye on Minami and how close he was getting to Yuuri. 

 

“I’m waiting for a text from my brother!” Minami informed Yuuri with a cheery smile. “His wife is in labour and he said he was gonna let me know as soon as their kid was born! I can’t wait to see my lil niece!”

 

Yuuri smiled at the photo of the pregnant omega Minami had shown him. He seemed to have a bad case of baby fever lately which both scared and amused Victor. He and Yuuri had been talking about quitting the company to actually start a family but the thought of kids still kind of terrified the alpha. 

 

“Your brother in law is very pretty.” Yuuri said kindly. Minami beamed and nodded. “How do you know you’re gonna have a niece?”

 

“My mom said it’s probably gonna be a girl! She’s a doctor and stuff so she knows this shit! Something about the way the belly hangs? I dunno but we’re pretty sure the baby’s female!”

 

Yuuri nodded, looking lost in thought. Victor pulled his omega close and smooched his cheek to try and bring him back to reality. Yuuri giggled as he felt the alpha’s tongue tickle his face. Minami pouted and turned his attention to Seung and Phichit who were sitting on the floor near his swinging legs. 

 

“Do you guys wanna see the ultrasound picture???”

 

“No.” Seung said flatly and Phichit laughed as he clung to the omega’s arm. “I hate kids.”

 

Minami and Yuuri gasped loudly. Yurio pointed to Seung and nodded vigorously. Otabek and JJ both made disappointed faces then glared at each other.

 

“You can’t HATE kids!”

 

“Too late.” Seung said and buried his face in the crook of Phichit’s neck. “Hate them.”

 

Guang Hong, who was on the other couch listening to music with Leo, ripped out his ear bud dramatically. 

 

_“What???_ You hate kids?!?!”

 

This prompted Michele and Emil to look over from where they were talking near the white board. Yurio groaned and tried to hide as the Italian alpha looked straight at him. 

 

“Who hates kids?” Emil asked and shrieked when Seung launched a box of condoms at him. “Kids are DELIGHTFUL!”

 

“Yurio you don’t like kids???” Michele looked extremely upset. “But...I...we-”

 

“Buddy it doesn’t concern you. It’s not like you were gonna impregnate him anyways!” JJ pointed out and Michele looked like steam was gonna start pouring out of his ear soon. 

 

“What, like he was gonna let you breed him? Fuck off man.” 

 

“Guys…” Leo said looking uncomfortable. “Let’s not start fighting again…”

 

Otabek raised an eyebrow and laced his fingers with Yurio’s. The blond’s hands were cold in his. 

 

“I didn’t know it was this serious.” Otabek murmured and Yurio groaned. 

 

“You have no idea.”

 

Before any punches could be thrown or dicks could be whipped out, Minako entered the room. She had a cup of coffee in her hands and a binder tucked under her arm. She was scowling pretty fiercely so no one dared tell her she was almost ten minutes late.

 

“Let’s get down to business.” 

 

“To defeat the Huns.” JJ whispered to Yurio who pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. He nudged the alpha roughly to keep him quiet. 

 

“Let’s talk about race.” Minako said and frowned when nervous laughter broke out around the room. “What? I’m not joking! I was thinking about updating everyone’s profiles with your races! Racial fetishes are a real thing people! Don’t you people read the comments under your own videos???”

 

“The comments are fucking stupid.” Seung said and everyone nodded. They were pretty dumb. 

 

“Well,” Minako said and sent the omega a sharp frown. “We’re gonna start taking advantage of your...exotic backgrounds alright? So give me your race and birth country okay?”

 

“Racial fetishes?” Victor sounded pretty grossed out. “Are we really stooping that low? That’s disgusting.”

 

“Victor shut up! You eat ass on a regular basis. You’re disgusting!” Yurio sighed and Yuuri tried not to laugh. His boyfriend looked annoyed but stayed quiet.

 

Minako rolled her eyes and opened up her binder and flipped to a fresh sheet of paper. 

 

“Alright, let’s start with the...uh...not white people first. Guang Hong?”

 

“Um, isn’t it obvious? I’m Chinese. From...y’know...China.”

 

Laughter broke out throughout the room at how stupid this all ways. Guang Hong hid his face in Leo’s chest. 

 

“Alright, Mickey?”

 

“Oh! Um, Italian.”

 

“Isn’t that just white?” Phichit wondered out loud. “I mean I know you’re tan and all but-”

 

“Wait! What about me and Yurio??? Are we white or Asian? Or just...Russian?” Victor wanted to know.  


 

“Dumbass Victor! Of course we’re just Russian!” Yurio rolled his eyes and huffed.  


 

“I’m from Canada.” JJ said even though no one asked. 

 

“White boy.” Seung scoffed just as Yurio said; “Right because the fucking maple leaf tattoo tells us otherwise.”

 

“I’m from the Czech Republic but I’m still white so I dunno if that first part even matters…” Emil said, looking deep in thought.  


 

“Am I Swiss or white? Or both???” Christophe looked utterly confused.  


 

“Seung aren’t you like Korean? North or South?” Minami wanted to know.  


 

“Do I even have to fucking answer that?” Seung asked.  


 

“Um...I’m not FULLY Mexican, I’m mixed so what should I say?” Leo wondered out loud.  


 

“I think it’s obvious I’m Japanese-” Yuuri laughed a little, looking flushed.  


 

“ME TOO!” Minami shouted.  


 

“What??? Really? No way! You don’t look Japanese...shit no that came out wrong I’m sorry-” Phichit immediately backtracked.  


 

Minako was really regretting bringing this up. She made a mental note to just send out a bunch of emails the next time she needed something done. She handed out the forms for everyone to fill out and hoped they would save their identity crises for later.

 

“Mickey, Emil, Victor, Yurio and Chris. Sorry to break it to you guys but you’re all white. Put down your nationalities though. Seung is South Korean, unsurprisingly. Leo just put down biracial Latino. Minami don’t worry. I believe you. Put down Japanese. Any other questions?”

 

Thankfully there was silence. 

 

“Alright so part two of this meeting. I want to add more diversity to our shoots so I’m changing somethings. Mickey do you have any shoots after this?”

 

Michele shook his head. 

 

“Perfect! Seung, we’re switching you out. Don’t go to studio 6. Come to studio 3. You’ll be filming with Mickey instead. It’s scriptless don’t worry.”

 

The omega frowned. He really didn’t want to film with the creepy clingy alpha but he wasn’t in the mood to argue.

 

“Aw! I wanted to film with him though!” Guang Hong pouted aggressively. “Who’s taking Seung’s place?”

 

Minako went through a couple papers and pulled one out before answering. 

 

“Emil.”

 

Guang Hong clapped happily and Emil grinned at the idea of shooting with such a cute little omega. Leo huffed and wrapped his arms around his omega. It was strange since he was such an easy going alpha that rarely got jealous. He whispered something, probably dirty, in Guang Hong's ear that made him shriek and smack Leo. Yurio envied them and their lack of relationship drama.  


 

The meeting finished soon after that. Minami got the text that told him that his brother in law had given birth to a healthy baby girl and had dashed out of the room immediately, promising to take loads of pictures for everyone to see later. 

 

Yurio knew he had a shoot to prepare for but couldn’t help but stay on the couch and watch everyone leave. Otabek had kissed him goodbye, a proper heated kiss with tongue and everything which would surely keep Michele and JJ away, and it had left Yurio with some serious butterflies in his stomach. Or maybe the butterflies were there because Yurio had a shoot with JJ next? Oh god, hopefully not!

 

Seung had moved from the floor to the couch where Yurio was sitting and awkwardly poked his arm. Yurio lazily opened an eye and peered at the omega. 

 

“What?”

 

“Um, you’ve filmed a lot with Michele right?” Seung looked uncharacteristically nervous. “Is there anything I should...know?”

 

Yurio turned around to look at the cork board which showed that Seung had never had a shoot with Michele. He wondered what the omega was so scared of, Michele was just a big dumb doof who got easily attached to cute people. 

 

“He has a skinny dick.” Yurio said flatly. “Long but not thick. It’s an experience. He eats pussy like some sort of god though. It’s amazing.”

 

Seung looked relieved as he stood up and adjusted his shirt. 

 

“Oh I just thought....nevermind. Thanks for the tips.”

 

Yurio watched him go with a confused look. Man, was that guy weird. He idly hoped that Michele’s weird crush would transfer from him to Seung during the shoot. Yurio already had enough alpha problems as it was. He was still trying to figure out if it was Otabek with his sweet lips and kind eyes who made his heart beat faster or if it was JJ and his stupidly handsome smirk and gorgeous fucking eyes.  


* * *

 

“Okay, ACTION!”

 

Yurio placed his hands on JJ’s chest, enjoying how the muscle felt underneath the tight shirt the alpha was rocking. He shut his eyes and leaned forward to place a kiss on JJ’s lips. Yurio missed completely and his and JJ’s noses clashed. He let out a pained noise and rolled over, clutching his face. JJ rubbed his nose frantically and laughed as the cameras stopped rolling and the director started scolding Yurio.

 

“C’mon! We don’t have all day! It’s just a kiss!”

 

Yurio had to disagree. It wasn’t just a kiss! It felt like so much more than that. He felt a little dumb for being so nervous for a kiss when he was literally naked but he couldn’t help it. He was sweating and shaking and his mouth was all dry and he probably looked all panicked because he was! He felt like he was reliving his first kiss all over again and it felt awful. The omega felt like he was gonna vomit at any moment and the way JJ kept shooting him reassuring smiles was not helping.

 

“You’ll get it eventually~” 

 

Yurio scowled at him and rolled his shoulders back. He exhaled slowly and gestured for the cameras to start rolling again. This time he held JJ’s face in his hands to avoid missing. His chest tightened as he rubbed his thumbs into the alpha’s cheekbones and leaned down, tilting his head just a little bit so his mouth could press against JJ’s perfectly. The alpha used one hand to curl around Yurio’s neck and the other to grip his naked waist. Yurio let out a shaky sigh into JJ’s mouth as the man’s fingers trailed from his side to his crotch. His fingers were so close to Yurio’s clit it was driving him crazy.

 

Kissing JJ wasn’t so different than kissing Otabek. When Yurio ran his fingers through JJ’s undercut he was greeted with the familiar feeling of prickly hair rubbing against his fingers. The alpha’s mouth was warm and soft and wet and while he smelled a little different than Otabek did, Yurio still found comfort in his embrace. Which he found totally weird. If the cameras weren’t rolling, Yurio would’ve pulled away so fast. 

 

The rest of the scene was pretty vanilla. JJ fingered Yurio with those stupidly talented digits and made him cum so hard he blacked out for a moment, moaning so hard he feared he would lose his voice the next day. JJ withdrew his sticky fingers and coaxed Yurio to clean them which he did only after biting JJ’s fingers sharply. He wasn’t gonna submit that easily!

 

They took a break before they filmed the next part where JJ actually fucked him. Yurio would be fucking lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to it. 

 

They sat side by side on the bed. JJ kept trying to share his water with Yurio but the blond wasn’t having it. Somehow sharing a drink was worse than having someone’s dick in your ass, according to Yurio. The omega had a pillow over his crotch to hide his baby maker from everyone which was dumb since pretty much the whole world had seen it already but Yurio felt embarrassed enough that he was naked next to a fully clothed JJ. He didn’t want his pussy hanging out as he subtly checked the alpha out.

 

If JJ wasn’t so damn annoying Yurio would’ve loved to date him. He was super good looking, had a big dick and, judging by his expensive looking clothes, he was rich as well. But as soon as he opened his stupid mouth it was all ruined. Well, at least he was better than Michele. 

 

“You’re really pretty, y’know, Plisetsky.” JJ said and smiled genuinely. “I’m not just saying that ‘cause you’re naked! You just have this...like...post orgasm glow. It’s nice.”

 

Yurio scowled.

 

“You’re full of shit Jean.” He rolled his eyes and narrowed them when he noticed the way JJ was looking at him. “What?”

 

“Y-you called me Jean.”

 

Yurio was definitely not blushing. Nope, not at all!

 

_“So???_ Shut the fuck up! It’s not a big deal! It’s your name, isn’t it?”

 

JJ just kept smiling down at him. The omega grumbled and smacked him.

 

Stupid fucking JJ. 

* * *

 

As soon as Yurio arrived home he noticed something odd. When he opened the door to his and Otabek’s apartment he was greeted with the sight of a pair of shoes next to Otabek’s. They looked familiar. Yurio squinted at them. His head was pounding from the ride home. Christophe had taken it upon himself to drive a bunch of their friends home and Yurio had been forced to listen to a bunch of porn stars singing along to Disney songs. Fucking surreal. He had been ready to chew Otabek out for leaving before him but he’d have to wait till later if he had a guest over. 

 

Yurio made his way to the living room and dropped his bag and jacket on the coffee table. He stayed still for a moment, trying to figure out what the noises in the kitchen where. There was Otabek and his heavy footsteps, but there was something else, along with the clanging of the pots and pans. A loud laugh rang out and Yurio’s face twisted into one of disgust when he recognized the voice.

 

Stupid fucking JJ.  

 

“What is he doing here?” Yurio demanded to know as he marched into the kitchen. Otabek was hunched over a pot on the stove, paused mid stir. JJ had the audacity to rummage through their fridge and looked over his shoulder to smile at the omega. 

 

“Hey Yurio!” JJ greeted him then turned to Otabek. “Do you guys like not go grocery shopping?”

 

Yurio all but ran towards the fridge, slamming it shut and pushing JJ against it. He tugged the alpha down by his collar and hissed at him when they were face to face. 

 

“Why the fuck are you here?”

 

Otabek reached over and yanked Yurio back by his hood as if he was used to his mate getting into fights like this, and let’s be real he probably was. 

 

“Don’t attack Jean.” Otabek said and Yurio sputtered at how they were already on first name basis. “I invited him.”

 

“Don’t you two hate each other?” Yurio said as he looked between the two alphas. They shared a laugh at that and it made Yurio want to sink into the floor. He decided to kick a chair instead. That felt a little better. 

 

“I mean sure, we could’ve like fought over you and stuff.” JJ said as he readjusted his collar. “But that’s dumb. So we didn’t do that. Me and my new friend Otabek have decided to band together against a greater evil. We talked about it on our way here. He drove me home. On his motorcycle. It's fucking sick."  


 

Otabek nodded and Yurio felt like his head was going to explode from how confused he was. He was also weirdly jealous that JJ got to ride home on Otabek's bike but pushed that feeling down.  


 

“Greater evil? The fuck?”

 

“Michele.” Otabek said and JJ finger gunned. 

 

“Exactly. We gotta protect you from him. He’s weird as hell.”

 

“I don’t need protecting.” Yurio snapped and shoved his hands deep in his pockets. “What the hell do you mean band together?”

 

“I meant befriend him. Jean’s not as bad as you say Yura. I’m sure you’ll warm up to him if you spend more time with him-”

 

Yurio cut him off by dramatically growling and throwing his hands up in defeat. 

 

“Whatever. I’m gonna take a shower. He better be gone by the time I’m done.”

 

JJ was indeed not gone by the time Yurio had finished with his shower. The omega had let out various noises of uncomfort through dinner, his wet hair dripped all over the dining table and he had legitimately liked the stew JJ had made. It was terrible.

 

JJ and Otabek were getting along surprisingly swimmingly for two guys who had been ready to throw down earlier in the lounge. They bonded over their mutual love for some TV show and spent the whole meal discussing it which totally made Yurio feel like a loner. He had left without finishing his plate and frowned when no one noticed his absence. 

 

He decided to hide in his bedroom until JJ left, then him and Otabek would have fucking passionate as hell sex and Otabek would forget all about stupid fucking JJ and spend the night worshipping Yurio like he was supposed to be doing. 

 

Yurio grumbled as he slipped under the covers and forced his eyes shut, trying his hardest to fall asleep. He could still hear the two happily chatting, about fucking motorcycles of all things, and he groaned when he heard the sound of a wine bottle being opened. Being around drunk alphas was never good. 

 

The omega must’ve eventually dozed off because the next thing he remembered was the sound of two people sloppily kissing. He rolled over onto his back and squinted at the ceiling. What the fuck?

 

Yurio felt the bed dip and quickly turned the bedside table lamp on, hands already reaching for a pillow to beat the shit out of the intruder with. He nearly screamed when he saw it wasn’t an intruder though.

 

JJ had Otabek pinned to the bed and had his lips pressed to the smaller alpha’s neck. Otabek was all breathy laughs and wide smiles like he was when he drunk, arching into JJ’s touch. JJ reeked of alcohol as well and had his shirt unbuttoned as he worked his way up Otabek’s neck and captured his lips in a kiss again. 

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Yurio shouted and pulled the covers up to his chin. “I...you...what???”

 

Otabek didn’t even open his eyes. He murmured something under his breath and kept giggling as JJ pressed a wet kiss to his cheek before shooting Yurio an irresistible look. Yurio felt his pussy clench at the alpha’s droopy eyes and cocky smirk. 

 

“Your boyfriend is so hot. Couldn’t-” He was cut off by Otabek pulling him down for another kiss. They must’ve made out for at least a minute before JJ pulled back and resumed his sentence. “Couldn’t keep my hands to myself.”

 

Yurio’s shorts were definitely soaked. A part of him wanted to kick JJ out of his house for being so fucking disgusting but seeing his alpha being dominated was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

 

“You’re so f-fucking gross.” Yurio said but dropped the covers, exposing his body and enjoying the way JJ’s eyes hungrily roamed over it. Otabek finally opened his eyes and looked at Yurio with such raw desperation it made the omega shiver. 

 

_ “Yura, I n-need you.” _

 

JJ looked hurt. 

 

“I thought you wanted me?”

 

Otabek’s voice was shaky as he laughed, running his fingers through JJ’s hair and settling his hands on the Canadian alpha’s broad shoulders.

 

“Want you both.” He whispered and Yurio couldn’t resist such a broken plea. He took his shirt off and tossed it onto the floor. JJ waited for him to remove his bottoms as well and gave Yurio a pointed look when he hesitated in taking off his underwear. The omega eventually broke and took his panties off as well. They joined the pile of clothes on the floor and Yurio spread his legs, waiting for more instructions. 

 

JJ helped Otabek sit up and pushed him against the headboard. Yurio seemed to get the hint and crawled into his alpha’s arms, exchanging a sloppy kiss with him over the shoulder. He moaned when Otabek licked into his mouth, acting much wilder than he would on a regular night. JJ smirked at that and watched for a bit before settling down on his stomach between Yurio’s thighs. 

 

“Tell me princess...” JJ hummed as he spread Yurio’s legs and looked down at his swollen cunt, just begging to be licked. “Have you ever squirted before?”

 

Yurio shook his head. His cheeks went red at the very thought though. He imagined JJ’s handsome face covered in his juices and let out a whimper, leaning back into Otabek’s arms and letting his boyfriend kiss his neck as much as he wanted. 

 

“Don’t worry cutie. I’ll be sure to make you cum real good.”

 

JJ’s tongue was almost too good. He flicked it over Yurio’s clit making him squeal and gasp, hips bucking up to get more of that delicious feeling. Otabek held his hips down and Yurio whined. He could feel how hard the other was against his ass and wondered if he could make the alpha cum by grinding down on him. 

 

JJ had moved on from delicate little licks to full on fucking Yurio with his tongue, holding his legs apart and devouring his pussy. Yurio was spasming now, twitching and shaking like a bitch in heat as JJ eagerly swallowed all the juices spilling out of Yurio. 

 

“You look so beautiful.” Otabek whispered to Yurio who barely heard him. He was letting out these guttural moans as JJ ate him out and all the noises were heading straight to Otabek’s dick, making him obscenely turned on. 

 

Yurio tried to warn JJ as he felt his orgasm approach. He roughly tugged on the dark locks, trying to gain the other’s attention. 

 

_“Jean! Fuck I’m g-gonna-”_ Yurio cut himself off with a scream as his walls clenched down on JJ’s tongue. The alpha between his legs shut his eyes tight and let out a satisfied noise when he felt Yurio squirt all over his face. Yurio collapsed back into Otabek who stroked his face tenderly. The omega was actually crying from how good his orgasm was. JJ quickly wiped his face and sat back up, ignoring his erection, to comfort the blond. 

 

“Hey? Are you okay? Was that too much or-?”

 

Yurio sniffled. 

 

_“Fuck you Jean._ That was fucking amazing.”

 

Otabek let out a breathless laugh and even JJ had to grin. 

 

“Oh shit...that’s good. You scared me!”

 

“You guys can fuck each other without me. I’m going back to sleep.” Yurio said sounding exhausted and separated from Otabek and slipped under the covers, still naked.

 

Otabek and JJ shared a look and nodded. JJ moved so he was lying down behind Yurio and Otabek got up and moved around the bed, lifting up the covers and snuggling up next to his boyfriend.

 

“Nah, think we’ll just, wait till tomorrow or something. It wouldn’t be the same without you.”

 

Otabek pressed a chaste kiss to Yurio’s mouth. His kisses still made Yurio’s head spin after all this time. JJ put his chin on Yurio’s shoulder. The blond didn’t even complain. Otabek reached over Yurio to grab JJ’s hand, squeezing it tightly and making the other smile. JJ felt a little sad that Otabek was only being this affectionate because he was drunk and would probably go back to being his usual self in the morning. At least he got to enjoy it now.

 

“This doesn’t mean anything you know.” Yurio whispered loudly and Otabek tried to hide his laughter. “Just because we had sex and made me cum really good and seduced my boyfriend and made us good food and-”

 

JJ cut Yurio off with a kiss. He was bitten as soon as his tongue entered Yurio’s mouth. JJ just pressed a hand to his lips and grinned. 

 

“Of course not kitten.” He said, smile widening when he felt Otabek squeeze his hand again. _“Of course not.”_

  
  



	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri makes a decision. Everyone else is kind of there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHYD I WRITE THIS WTF IS WRONG WITH ME WHY THIS SO LONG WHO CARES ME THATS WHO CARES read this pls because last chapter was weak af this epilogue so much better trust me babes thx
> 
> ALSO PLS COMMENT BECAUSE 10K WORDS WOOOO!!! how lit so lit v lit. 
> 
> das all thx for reading ALSO SHOUT OUT TO MA GIRL ZELDA I LOVE U U TOTALLY INSPIRED MORE THAN HALF OF WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER I RLLY HOPE U SPECIFICALLY ENJOY!
> 
> time 2 pass out lolz

Yuri woke up to the smell of bacon, the sound of the shower running and the dull ache in his belly. He smiled lazily and rubbed at his crotch over his panties, loving the feeling he got after a particularly good late night fuck. The blond slowly got up and blindly felt around before pulling on a shirt he found bunched on his bedside table. It fell to his mid thighs and he let out a pleasant hum at the feeling of the silky fabric brushing his sensitive legs.

 

Yuri stretched before padding over to the bathroom and nearly tripping as his feet got tangled up on a pair of boxers. He frowned and rubbed his eyes and then bent down to pick it up, frown deepening as he took in the pattern of maple leaves on the undergarments.

 

“JEAN!” He shouted and flinched when he heard something crash in the shower followed by the sound of Otabek crying out. “Sorry babe! JEAN YOU PIECE OF SHIT, WHY AREN’T YOU GONE, AND MORE IMPORTANTLY! You left your fucking underwear- oh…”

 

Yuri had stomped to the living room, boxers in hand, ready to chew JJ the fuck out for leaving his fucking underwear on Yuri’s floor when the sight of the alpha in the kitchen made Yuri’s mouth go dry.

 

The Canadian was clad in nothing but a pair of low riding jeans that were exposing so much of his tanned skin and his six pack and the dark trail of hair leading down to his crotch and oh God Yuri was totally drooling what the fuck.

 

“And the princess is awake.” JJ said with a teasing lilt to his voice as he effortlessly flipped a pancake without even looking. “Is that...my underwear? I’ve heard of alphas sniffing their omegas panties but I didn’t think it was the other way around!”

 

Yuri growled and tossed the pair of boxers right at JJ’s face who just laughed and peeled it off his face and tucked them into his pockets.

 

“Why haven’t you left?”

 

JJ raised a brow as he pushed a plate of bacon and eggs towards Yuri over the counter, adding the pancake too for good measure. Yuri reluctantly took the food and tried not to look too eager as he gobbled it down.

 

“Do you want me to leave?”

 

Yuri swallowed slowly and lowered his fork and tried to avoid eye contact with JJ’s piercing blue eyes that he knew would fucking hypnotize him if he stared into them too long.

 

“I mean I guess you can stay...it’s not like this is gonna happen again anyways…”

 

JJ just winked and went right back to working on the next batch of pancakes. Yuri forced himself to look away from those glorious back muscles and focused on munching on the bacon and trying to figure out what he was going to do on his day off.

 

Just as he was deciding between two shows he had been thinking about binge watching, Otabek emerged from the shower and Yuri instantly perked up.

 

“Hi Beka~” Yuri moaned as his boyfriend greeted him with a kiss. Maybe he was being a little too loud and extra but he could practically feel JJ’s eyes on him and wanted the other alpha to know that he was taken! “You’re dressed? But, you don’t have work today…”

 

Otabek tried to keep kissing Yuri but ended up getting pushed away by his mate.

 

“Bekaaaaaa, tell me you’re not leaving me on our day off.”

 

The alpha held the blond’s face in his hands and looked him in the eyes, rubbing reassuring little circles into Yuri’s cheeks.

 

“I’m sorry Yura, I really am. But Minako called and she really needs me right now and I can’t let her down.”

 

“Fine.” Yuri grumbled as he angrily re arranged the strings of Otabek’s hoodie before planting a wet kiss on his mouth. “Go. See if I care!”

 

Otabek opened his mouth as if he was about to stay and comfort Yuri but his dark brown eyes flickered towards the clock which spurred him into ruffling Yuri’s hair and grabbing his keys from the counter, giving JJ a quick smile before heading out.

 

“Bye Jean. Bye Yura, I’ll make it up to you tonight I swear!”

 

The door slammed shut and Yuri pushed his plate away and pressed his forehead to the countertop looking miserable.

 

JJ managed to stay quiet for a good minute as he fixed himself a plate of pancakes and turned the stove off before moving to join Yuri at the countertop and finally beginning to yap.

 

“It's weird that your boyfriend just let you at home alone with another alpha. I mean, not that I'm gonna go all rogue and attack you or whatever. I'm just saying. You wouldn't wanna leave your mate with someone who could even potentially be harmful to him y’know?” JJ’s words were sort of lost as he noisily chewed on his pancakes but Yuri still got the gist of it.

 

He tried to pretend like he wasn't thinking the exact same thing and scowled down at his breakfast, suddenly feeling stupid and exposed with his messy hair, wearing nothing but underwear and Otabek’s shirt.

 

Yuri made a frustrated noise and JJ stopped devouring his food to look at him curiously.

 

“You okay?”

 

Yuri slammed his fork down and aggressively tossed his hair back before loudly answering.

 

“OF COURSE I’M NOT OKAY! Why doesn’t my own alpha love me?” Yuri shouted and slapped his hands over his face to muffle the anguished cry that came out next.

 

JJ, who was alarmingly used to the sight of omegas breaking down over silly little things like this, immediately grabbed Yuri by the waist and pulled him into his lap, wrapping his strong arms around the quivering boy and squeezing tightly.

 

“Hey! You really think Otabek doesn’t love you ‘cause he left you alone with me? That’s so dumb! Alphas are all different y’know! Some show their love by being protective and shit but others show it in different ways! Like him I bet!”

 

Yuri sniffled loudly and tried to push JJ away weakly. When it didn’t loosen the Canadian’s grip on him, he huffed and dropped his head against JJ’s chest, admitting defeat in the cutest way possible.

 

“Shut up.” He mumbled and let JJ rub his back in a comforting manner. “Shut your stupidly cute fucking face up.”

 

JJ chuckled and adjusted the omega in his lap so they were face to face. A tendril of Yuri’s hair tickled JJ’s cheek which made the older man hum pleasantly.

 

“I’m glad you think I’m cute.” JJ said and leaned in for a nuzzle. (A platonic one of course.)

 

Yuri freaked out and scooted backwards to avoid JJ’s nose on him and let out a scream as he felt himself fall of JJ’s lap and land on the floor in a tangled heap.

 

JJ had to actually bite his lip to keep from cackling at the sight of the usually so put together bombshell looking like an adorable mess on the floor. He extended a hand and snorted when Yuri snapped at him and tried to simultaneously scoot away and get up himself.

 

“I'm-fuck you don't touch me- I'm okay leave me alone.”

 

JJ backed away with his hands where Yuri could see them, trying not to make his smile turn into a smirk that would surely piss Yuri off.

 

“Um I've got a shoot today, so unless you wanna spend your day being sad and shit here, you should join me!”

 

“Depends.” Yuri said as he scooted all the way back into a couch and then whipped around to glare at it. “Who’s your shoot with?”

 

“Yuuri. Uh, Japanese Yuuri that is.”

 

“Fuck. Yeah. I'm so in! ...Shut up don't give me that look Jerk-Jackass.”

 

“Not the first time I've heard that. Now go get dressed princess~”

* * *

Seung was really regretting the choice of not hiding in his room for his entire day off. He had just wanted to look at some old photos in peace, with some wine and some nice music in the background but the relaxed atmosphere he had created was shattered as soon as JJ came back home, bringing that little blond harlot with him too to make matters worse.

 

“Hi Seung!!! Yuri's here too, say hi Yuri.”

 

“Hey.”

 

“Oooh what’re you doing Seung? Looking at old photos? Can I join you???”

 

“I'm gonna go take a piss. Shut up Jean don't look at me like that. You should be fucking grateful that I'm gonna use your toilet.”

 

Seung was twitching by the time JJ clambered over the couch and draped himself over Seung, large hands snatching up a photo and peering at it with intensity.

 

“Careful.” Seung said, looking mildly alarmed as the wine swished in his glass, getting dangerously close to spilling all over the photos. “Jean, why is Yuri here?”

 

JJ looked up, mildly confused for a second before a light switched on in his brain.

 

“Oh! We uh...I had a threesome with him and his boyfriend. It was pretty fucking great. Hey, lemme have a sip of that~”

 

The glass was snatched from Seung and the contents hastily gulped and Seung’s eye twitched ever so slightly.

 

“Congratulations on sleeping with Yuri, finally. Hopefully now you’ll stop screaming his name when you touch yourself. It makes me sad. Seriously stop.”

 

JJ put the glass down and let out a deep sigh. He leaned down and pressed his head against Seung’s chest, curling in on himself and letting out a pleased noise when he felt Seung’s arms curl around his body reluctantly.

 

“He kinda said it was gonna be like...a one time thing! Oh god, what the hell am I gonna do? I really like him man!”

 

Seung gave JJ two quick pats on the shoulder.

 

“There, there.” He said in a monotone voice. “It'll be alright.”

 

JJ rubbed his face into Seung’s body and the omega had to smile.  

 

“I'm serious. You'll be fine. I see the way he looks at you. He likes you too. Screw Mr. Assistant, make him yours.”

 

There was a pause.

 

“I did screw Mr. Assistant. Um, by that I mean I like made out with Otabek before going down on Yuri. And by that I mean I ate him out. Like, I seriously licked his pussy. It was great, he was great! Everything was great! But now it’s not because whatever happened last night isn’t gonna happen again!”

 

“Stop crying.” Seung snapped and softened his tone when he felt JJ tense up in his arms. “You’ve had bigger relationship problems. And you’ve gotten through them. You’re gonna get through this, definitely.”

 

JJ’s shoulders started to shake and Seung really fucking hoped the drama queen wasn’t crying right now. To his relief, when the Canadian looked up, he could see that JJ was laughing.

 

“Do you remember that time at my cousin’s bachelor party? With the stripper, y’know, the omega with the fucking glitter on his ass? God, what was his name?”

 

Seung reached over JJ to go through the photos and pulled a few photos from the bottom of the pile. He handed them to JJ who took the photos and took one look at them and started laughing again.

 

One of the pictures featured said stripper. The boy was beautiful, Seung had to admit. The photo was of him sitting on JJ’s lap, copper curls perfectly framing his heart shaped face. His lashes and eyebrows were bold and beautiful and he was clad in nothing but a midriff baring top and a pair of cut-off jean shorts. JJ’s crotch had some glitter on it from where the boy had been twerking on it and the alpha found that hilarious.

 

“Dude. It took me so long to get that glitter off my pants. Seriously, that guy was crazy. What was his name-?”

 

“Destiny Stardust. A stupid name for a stupid boy.”

 

“Of course you remembered it! Weren’t you like, pissed at him for hitting on me? God, and you just made out with me while he watched, it was the hottest fucking thing.”

 

Seung turned his head to the side and hoped the dim lighting hid his blush.

 

“Shut up.” Seung said and pushed a grinning JJ away. “It’s almost noon. Don’t you have a shoot?”

 

“Relaaaaaaax. Why’re you in such a hurry to get me out of the house? You gotta hot date or something?”

 

Seung didn't even flinch. Just smiled coolly and looked JJ right in the eye.

 

“Or something.” He said and tried his hardest not to laugh when he saw JJ’s eyebrows shoot up.

 

“Well in that case, give Phichit a kiss for me yeah?”

 

Seung rolled his eyes and shoved at his roommate for that remark.

 

“It's um...do you remember yesterday? My shoot with Michele?”

 

JJ nodded.

 

“He...he asked me out. On a frozen yoghurt date.”

 

JJ’s nostrils flared and his fists clenched. He was clearly not the biggest fan of the Italian alpha.

 

“And you said...no, right?”

 

Seung didn't answer which was an answer in itself.

 

“It's not exactly a date...I'm bringing Phichit and he said he’ll bring Emil but I...I feel bad for him, Jean. If something does come out of this date, then let it be.”

 

JJ opened his mouth to complain. Seung, who was far too used to his roommates big ass mouth, slapped a hand on JJ’s mouth, grimacing when the alpha licked at his hand playfully.

 

“Shut up. Don't say anything. I wasn't asking for your permission to go on this date. I just wanted you to know.”

 

JJ stopped licking and nodded. Seung removed his hand as JJ’s eyebrows drew together, lips pursuing before speaking again.

 

“If he -or that Czech idiot- hurts you. You tell me and I'll knock him into next week you hear?”

 

Seung looked deadass tired with his roommates bullshit.

 

“You don't think I'm capable of doing that? Whatever, I need to get ready and so do you. Good luck with- oh look Yuri’s back.”

 

JJ whipped around and there stood the blond. Yuri had his arms crossed and he looked cuter than usual. Maybe it was JJ looking at him in a different way after his little chat with Seung or maybe the lighting was just better in their living room. Either way, Yuri was looking like a full course meal and JJ wasn’t ready to let him go quite yet.

 

“You done?” He asked as Seung slipped out from underneath him and headed towards his bedroom, presumably to get ready for his four person date.

 

Yuri nodded and gave JJ a frosty look that began at him and ended at the photos scattered on the table. Was Yuri...jealous?

 

“Um, just gimme a sec to wash my face and shit yeah-”

 

Yuri seemed to ignore him and walked around the couch in quick strides and plopped down on the couch next to JJ and began looking through the photos. The alpha didn’t really want to stop him but he knew shit would probably go down if Seung walked in on Yuri touching his photos.

 

“So uh, I’ll be like...in the bathroom. It’ll take just a couple minutes so don’t worry I won’t be long-”

 

Yuri threw down a picture of Seung’s dog and growled in frustration.

 

“FUCK! Just go, oh my God! You’re such a fucking...UGH!”

 

“Wow. Are you sure you’re not an alpha? Hahaha I was kidding oh my God no throwing pillows at me in my own home!”

 

JJ caught the pillow before it could make contact with his face and shoved it back at Yuri, smothering the omega’s face and succeeding in making him shriek and (surprisingly) laugh.

 

“Get off.” Yuri sputtered as JJ pressed the pillow into Yuri’s chest, sitting on his legs and trapping the younger boy beneath him. “Jean I swear get off right now-”

 

“Get off? My pleasure~”

 

“You’re such a-” Yuri was laughing hard now as he wrestled with JJ for the pillow, snatching it from the alpha and tossing it across the room, raising his arms in victory at JJ’s scowl. “Hah! Fuck you for trying to fuck with...m-me…”

 

Yuri trailed off and focused his eyes on the ceiling. JJ was confused for a second then realized what a provocative position he and Yuri were in right now. Yuri’s legs had wrapped themselves around JJ’s midsection during their little fight and being so close to such a lovely and soft omega was making the blood rush downstairs for JJ. Yuri could very clearly feel the hardened member pressed against his thigh and wasn’t totally hating it.

 

“Oh fuck I’m so- I’m so sorry Yuri I’m just gonna go and...y’know. I mean not that but like...I’m gonna go now.”

 

Watching Jean-Jacques Leroy babble apologies and hobble to the bathroom, trying in vain to hide his boner, was -to this day- one of the funniest things Yuri had ever seen.

* * *

 

“Sorry for being late.” Seung said as he slid into the booth next to Phichit. He greeted everyone with the smallest of smiles. Phichit let out a happy noise at the sight of his boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss that turned intense when the other omega cupped his face and slipped his tongue into the other’s mouth.

 

“Um-” Emil said and got harshly elbowed in the ribs by Michele. “OW! Dude what?”

 

“I don’t want them to stop. This is like, really hot.” Michele whispered back as he watched the way Phichit quietly moaned into Seung’s mouth.

 

“I missed you.” Whispered the Thai omega as the two parted, a string of saliva connecting their lips and causing heat to swirl in Michele’s gut.

 

“I missed you too.” Seung murmured and placed his head on Phichit’s shoulder as he looked back at the two alphas watching them with completely different looks in their eyes. Emil was beaming as he rested his chin in his hands while Michele was looking at him with a predatory gaze. It was kinda sexy.

 

“Oh look, you two are...what’s the word?”

 

“Twinning! You guys are twinning!”

 

Michele looked down then up then down then at Emil who grinned and adjusted his collar.

 

“Oh my God what the fuck, Nekola go change right now!”

 

“No!” Emil said cheerfully as he showed off his leather jacket, identical to the one Michele had on. Phichit ooh’ed and aah’ed while Seung just raised an eyebrow, more focused on Michele’s sudden disgust as he realized his outerwear of choice had been stolen.

 

“It's my pussy jacket. I wear this jacket and I get pussy. Now if he wears the jacket he’ll get the pussy and there’ll be no pussy left for me!”

 

Seung looked at him, like really looked into Michele's violet eyes enough to make him feel real fucking uncomfortable before saying;

 

“Do you ever think? Before you speak? ‘No pussy left for you’? You're really something huh? No wonder Yuri wanted nothing to do with you.”

 

Michele’s bottom lip jutted out and he turned his head to the side aggressively.

 

“Shut up! Can we not talk about him?!?!”

 

Phichit leaned into Seung and made a face at Michele. Emil gave Michele a back pat and laughed when his friend swatted him away.

 

“You're cute.” Phichit said finally and giggled when Michele flinched, looking surprised as fuck. “Yuri missed out. Seriously. If you weren't so creepy...mhm…”

 

“Creepy?!? I'm not creepy?!?!? ...am I creepy?”

 

Emil nodded.

 

Phichit nodded.

 

Seung nodded.

 

Michele looked like he was gonna cry.

 

“G-guys!” He whispered, voice shaking and cracking. Seung resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Emil was already reaching for tissues, way too used to his over-dramatic friend. Phichit reached over the table and patted Michele’s hand kindly.

 

“I’m just t-trying to be the best alpha I can be!” Michele sobbed and Seung looked even more unimpressed than ever before. Emil laid a tissue on Michele’s face. Phichit kept patting. “Is it a crime to try and be as masculine and protective and alpha-like as possible?!?!?!”

 

“It’s not a crime but you have got to tone it down.” Seung said bluntly and Michele stopped crying and looked at the omega with bleary eyes. Seung tried to smile in an effort to cushion the blow of his words but it came out as a grimace. “Yuri doesn’t like you, like that at least. Stop chasing after him. It’s creepy. Seriously.”

 

“Yeah!” Phichit echoed.

 

“Yeah times two.” Said Emil and looked pleased when his words made Phichit laugh. Seung wrapped an arm around the other omega, feeling a surge of jealousy overcome him. Stupid Czech alphas being utterly adorable and charming…

 

Michele rubbed at his eyes and sighed.

 

“You’re right Seu- oh can I call you Seung? Yeah? Okay thanks for the...the advice? Uh anyways, sorry for ruining this. I’ll go place our orders if you guys want?”

 

“I’ll help.” Seung offered. He liked seeing Phichit act so happy and he clearly liked being around Emil so he wasn’t too bothered with leaving them alone, even if he was slightly jealous.

 

“Get me chocolate with gummy bears? Pretty please?” Phichit asked and let out a happy noise when Seung nodded. He pressed his lips to Seung’s in a quick kiss of thanks and the Korean couldn’t contain his smile. “Love you!”

 

“Mickey can you get me the same! With uh, gummy snakes instead!”

 

“Snakes? You mean worms right?”

 

“What??? They’re not snakes?!?!”

 

Michele and Seung left the two to argue about what kind of species their toppings were. They made their way to the cash register in silence, only speaking when Michele jabbed his elbow into Seung’s side as he was digging out his wallet.

 

“Oh shit! I’m sorry!”

 

Seung hummed as he tugged the money out of his pockets and began to count the exact change. A habit he had picked up from his highschool days of when it was his turn to pay for his and JJ’s lunches.

 

“It’s okay.” Seung said quietly. He noticed Michele had given up on rummaging through his pockets and had decided to start checking Seung out openly. The omega frowned and directed it towards the other guy. “What?”

 

“Oh! Um...it’s nothing. Just that...you look really nice today.” Michele squeezed his eyes shut as if bracing himself for a harsh comment but when he opened his eyes again he was pleasantly surprised to find Seung smiling ever so softly at him.

 

“Look at you not being creepy. I think you look nice too.”

 

Dark eyes stared into violet ones intensely and Seung felt his heart race. He remembered his shoot with Michele and licked his lips subconsciously at the thought of the alpha’s hands all over his body, lips on his and cock stuffed balls deep into his cunt. He wondered if Michele was thinking the exact same thing. Judging by the way he seemed to be undressing the omega with his eyes, he seemed to be too. Seung kinda wanted to be taken by the Italian alpha right there in the line of the frozen yoghurt store.

 

Michele was the first to break the silence.

 

“I...I’m glad you agreed to come with me. This…” Michele trailed off and looked back at their booth where Phichit had switched sides and was practically sitting in Emil’s lap as they looked at something on the blond’s phone. “This is nice.”

 

Seung reached over, with the hand that wasn’t holding his money and laced his fingers with Michele’s. The alpha looked surprise for a second before squeezing Seung’s hand back, loving how Seung’s small and pale hand looked and felt in his own large, tanned one.

 

“It is.” Seung said. “It really is.”

* * *

 

Yuri was NOT expecting to work on his day off. Not at all. He’d rather have locked himself in JJ’s bathroom and drowned in his luxurious ass jacuzzi than be dragged here by the Canadian and help with the shoot.

 

“Go look for Katsuki.” Yuri mocked Minako’s instructions, imitating her high and in-charge voice. “Make sure he comes back in time for our shoot!”

 

Yuri kicked open the door of the bathroom and poked his head in, startling Christophe who was in the middle of taking a piss.  

 

“Woah Plisetsky~” The alpha said and sent the blond a smirk over his shoulder. “I knew you wanted me but that bad? Jeez...can you wait like another five minutes? I’ve been waiting for so long to ravish that sexy little pussy of yours and-”

 

Yuri slammed the door short and all but ran away.

 

Yuri eventually found Yuuri locked in the handicap stall of the first floor’s bathroom. His expensive shoes that Victor had bought him a week into their relationship were quite visible underneath the stall and Yuri was so done he kinda wanted to drag the other omega out of the bathroom by his damn laces but the sound of crying stopped him.

 

Yuri counted to three, hoping to God that Yuuri hadn’t snuck a baby into the building or something, and slammed his body weight into the door. He definitely wasn’t expecting the door to be unlocked and he found himself falling directly into Yuuri’s lap, causing the other omega to shriek and drop whatever was in his hand.

 

Before Yuri could react, Yuuri cupped his face in his hands and yanked the younger omega up so they were nose to nose. Yuri’s heart couldn’t handle him being so close to his old crush.

 

“Yurio.” The older omega said, sounding deadly serious. “Whatever you do, don’t look down.”

 

His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was styled just how Yuri liked it, slicked back and sexy as hell. His glasses were nowhere to be seen and, in what looked like his pyjamas, he didn’t seem to be ready for a shoot at all.

 

Yuri slowly reached up and placed his hands over the ones Yuuri had cupping his face.

 

“Dude...you’re shaking, are you okay?”

 

Yuuri swallowed and nodded.

 

“How about you uh...just leave and forget this ever happened? I’ll be ready for the shoot in a couple minutes I swear.”

 

Yuri stared and stared and stared at the obviously distraught omega. Before he could be stopped, the blond looked down.

 

Staring back at him, on the tiled bathroom floor lying right between Yuri’s feet, was a pregnancy test.

 

A positive pregnancy test.

 

Yuuri inhaled and exhaled slowly before pressing his palms to his face and letting out an anguished sob.

 

“I c-can’t! I can’t be p-p-p-pregnant! Me, as a mother??? I’m a f-fucking porn star! What am I gonna do?!?!?! Oh god, what am I gonna tell Victor?!?!”

 

There was a not so quiet pause as Yuuri kept crying and Yuri processed the information that had just bitch slapped him in the face.

 

“Um...so the baby’s father is like...confirmed Victor right?”

 

Yuuri wiped at his eyes aggressively and nodded.

 

“Yeah...haven’t had a shoot with an alpha in a while so I haven’t been taking my pills and me and Victor, we still- you know! At night we…” The omega trailed off and buried his face in his hands, ears turning redder than the maple leaves on JJ’s boxers. Even Yuri wasn’t heartless enough to mock the couple, seeing how distraught Yuuri was at the moment. “Whatever. It’s his. I know it!”

 

Yuri awkwardly patted his friend’s (?) knee and tried, overall, to make him feel a bit better.

 

“Isn’t this what you dumbasses wanted? To quit the company and start a family? Victor’s fucking rich you guys could totally do it.” Yuri’s words came out more bitter than supporting but whatever, he was trying okay?

 

“But, am I r-ready?” Yuuri whispered loudly and pressed his hand to his still flat stomach. “ Will Victor be ready?”

 

Yuri sat back on his heels and tried to twist his face into a supporting smile. That hurt so he kept his face as blank as he could before opening his mouth.

 

“I don’t really talk about my parents but you seem like you really need to hear this so uh…” Yuri lifted his head up and sighed quite loudly. “My mom was pregnant with me when he was 16 and I turned out just fine yeah? ...Don’t fucking say anything.”

 

Yuuri let out a breathless laugh and cracked his eyes open, looking kind of relieved by what the blond was telling him.

 

“Really? How’d that go with him and y-your dad?”

 

Yuri pursued his lips and decided not to tell Yuuri about his parent’s failed marriage that he probably helped to destroy for being such a burden on the both of them.

 

“Fine. They were just fine. Like you and your stupid fucking boyfriend will be. More than fine actually. Ugh shut up, don’t look at me like that. Go and fucking get married before your ass is too big to fit in a wedding dress.”

 

Yuuri kept on laughing for some reason and Yuri found himself joining in, the both of them giggling like a bunch of crazy people in the bathroom.

 

“Y-you really think-” Yuuri asked when he finally caught his breath again. “You really think I’m gonna be a good mother?”

 

Yuri sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically.

 

“Yeah of course you will, Jesus don’t make me sing your praises on the floor of this disgusting fucking bathroom.” He grumbled and Yuuri kept giggling, looking loads better. His pale face had regained some colour which Yuri credited due to his amazing fucking sense of humour. “You’re already so motherly and stuff. Plus you’re no stranger to gaining weight- shit I mean, I’m sorry.”

 

Yuuri sighed and slumped down against the wall, suddenly aging ten years, the fluorescent lights not doing much to help him.

 

“I don’t have to keep the kid…” Yuuri wondered out loud, staring down at his belly, gears turning in his head. “I could...terminate the pregnancy...but I really do want a kid! I’m- I’m so confused…”

 

Yuri wondered if he could kill himself by hitting his head against the stall’s door enough.

 

“Oh my God, just fucking talk to Victor about it! He’ll obviously help you make your decision duh.” Yuri said and grabbed Yuuri’s shoulders and shook him, trying to shake some sense into the stupid omega. “You’re gonna be fine. Now go out there, suck the soul outta Jean and tell Victor he knocked you up. Then y’all can like...go to Ikea and get baby shit and buy really cute maternity clothes and think about baby names for your cute ass mixed baby that’s gonna have the best parents and the best life-”

 

“Yurio, do you want a pup?” Yuuri asked and Yuri sputtered and shook his head hard.

 

“Of course not! Kids are so gross! Ugh whatever, you’re coming with me to your shoot right now before we’re both fired!”

 

Yuuri nodded and wiped his eyes one last time before allowing Yuri to help him to his feet, surprising the little omega with a tender hug.

 

“Thanks Yurio…” He murmured into Yuri’s neck, causing him to blush madly and stiffen up in his old crushes arms. “I’ll let you know what happens with Victor...who knows? Maybe if all goes well, you’ll have a little pup calling you Auntie Yurio in nine months?”

 

Yuri gagged and pushed away, bumping into the stall door and cursing loudly as his head hit the door.

 

“Oh fuck this shit! See you in studio 5 if you don’t have another fucking breakdown.”

 

Yuuri cradled his stomach over his jacket and looked mock horrified.

 

“No cursing around my pup!”

 

Yuri rolled his eyes and tried not to smile as he opened the door and slipped out of the stall, Yuuri close behind him.

 

“What’s with mother’s being all paranoid and shit around their babies that can’t even fucking understand me?” Yuri crouched down and shouted the last part directly to Yuuri’s stomach and making him laugh. “You’re really gonna tell me off on swearing around your kid when you’re about to go and have JJ’s dick in your pussy and all up in your baby’s fetus face?”

 

Yuuri gagged and wrapped an arm around Yuri’s shoulders, pulling him close and guiding him out of the bathroom, ignoring the blond’s complaints.

 

“Remind me again why I was going to make you one of my birthing partners?”

 

“I’m good with blood and vaginas. You should see how much I bleed when I used to shave my pussy. Labour’s gonna be a fucking breeze, trust me.”

* * *

 

Yuuri sauntered towards the couch in the middle of the room, feeling like a grade A dominatrix with his leather corset and thigh high boots and sexy little thong. He had popped in contacts for this shoot, making his doe eyes look even lovelier and JJ seemed to agree, with his wide eyes and the obvious bulge in his boxers.

 

“Like what you see?” He purred and the alpha nodded dumbly, opening his arms and letting the other guy fall into his lap and kiss him slowly.

 

JJ slipped his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth and let out an obscene moan when he felt the omega’s fingers play with his cock over his underwear, making him leak all over the front of them and start to buck his hips up to gain more of that delicious friction.

 

“C-can you...p-please?”

 

Yuuri pulled away and pressed a finger to JJ’s lip, free hand still massaging JJ’s erection.

 

“Of course, only if you ask nicely though.” The omega hummed and JJ groaned and tipped his head back.

 

“P-please. I want your cunt so bad. It hurts...make me feel better?”

 

Yuuri pressed his lips together and tilted his head to the side, scrutinizing gaze making JJ shiver.

 

“Of course I can.” Yuuri said kindly and pressed a soft kiss to JJ’s cheek. “Open your legs Jean.”

 

He did obediently and his face twisted in pleasure when Yuuri bent down and wrapped his lips around the alpha’s cock over the fabric of his underwear.

 

“Fuck! O-oh my God! Please, more!”

 

Yuuri obeyed the alpha, pulling away to tug his boxers down and lick a stripe down JJ’s leaking member.

 

JJ let out a guttural groan as he fisted his hands in Yuuri’s dark locks, bucking his hips up into that sweet little mouth. He cracked his eyes open and a smirk spread across his face as he took in the sight of Yuuri’s fat ass in the air. He reached over and slapped one of his cheeks making the omega cry out, the vibrations around JJ’s cock making him let out embarrassing whimpers.

 

Yuuri pulled back for a quick gulp of air before pushing his fringe out of the way and ducking back down and swallowing down the length of JJ’s cock and making the alpha gasp and tighten his grip in the omega’s hair.

 

Yuuri hollowed his cheeks and kept on sucking, cupping JJ’s balls and squeezing hard.

 

JJ started babbling something that sounded like a warning as he started to feel the pressure in his gut really build. He was so close it was almost painful and when Yuuri pulled away the alpha let out an actual whine of disappointment.

 

“Don't want you shooting your load on my face baby. Cum in my cunt? Pretty please?”

 

JJ nodded so fast he thought his head was gonna fly off. Yuuri settled himself over JJ's lap and started grinding his fat ass down, the Canadian moaning at the feeling of leather grinding against his sensitive member.

 

Yuuri lifted his hips just enough and crossed his hands over his midsection, yanking his underwear down to his knees and showing off his glistening pussy lips, just begging for a cock to be shoved between them.

 

JJ was seriously drooling by the time Yuuri had sank down all the way onto his cock, taking a moment to breathe at the feeling of being so full before starting to bounce up and down enjoying the way JJ's eyes roamed over his body.

 

The omega tugged down his corset enough to free his perky little nipples and the alphas hand immediately went up and started playing with them.

 

JJ tried, in vain, to keep his orgasm at bay but all the teasing Yuuri had done to him made him come undone within a minute or two of fucking the omega.

 

“Y-Yuuri I'm gonna-” JJ was cut off by Yuuri leaning down and kissing him heatedly, cunt feeling so velvety and hot and tight and the way Yuuri’s beautiful face was turning pink as he moaned because of the big cock inside of him and-

 

“Oh God I’m cumming!” JJ gasped as he grabbed Yuuri’s hips in his bruising grip and thrusted upwards so hard Yuuri’s mouth fell open in a silent scream as his g-spot was suddenly assaulted and thick hot cum filled his pussy.

 

JJ's hand reached down lazily to tug at Yuuri’s clit but was swatted away by the omega.

 

“No stop, too over sensitive.” Yuuri murmured and pressed a chaste, almost motherly, kiss to JJ's forehead before the cameras stopped rolling.

 

JJ wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s mid section and nuzzled the omegas chest in an affectionate way, getting the other to mewl sweetly.

 

“You're fun to shoot with Jean. You really are.” Yuuri said kindly and JJ grinned.

 

“Am I now?”

 

“Yeah...oh! There was one thing I kinda wanted to tell you before the shoot but I ran out of time and well...um...Jean the thing is...I found out I was pregnant this morning so...yeah. Oh no you're- Jesus Christ, someone come help me, Jean passed out! Again!”

* * *

 

The lounge had all but cleared out, leaving only a couple of the ‘stars’ left. Leo and Guang Hong were cuddled up together on one of the couches, waiting for their taxi to arrive. Usually the two walked home but Guang was feeling more sore than usual and Leo was more than ready to spend some money to make sure him and his mate would get home comfortably.

 

Minami was also there, lying on the floor and rolling around as he waited for his brother to pick him up. He was spending the time happily showing off photos of his new niece to his two friends.

 

“Look at how good of a dad my brother is! I'm so proud!”

 

Guang stared adoringly at the picture of the long haired alpha cradling his daughter to his chest in the hospital room.

 

“Woah...your brother’s like so handsome! You sure he's like...taken?”

 

Leo pretended to be offended and grinned when Guang gave him a kiss as an apology.

 

“I mean I don't care if he's taken! I have the best boyfriend in the world anyways!”

 

The two nuzzled and Guang tangled his fingers in Leo’s luscious locks, nearly moaning at how nice it felt in his hands.

 

“My brother's HAPPILY MARRIED! “ Minami shouted and his eyes lit up when his phone pinged with a notification. “HE’S HERE! BYE EVERYONE!”

 

Minami raced out of the room after giving Guang a high five. The two had shot a scene together and found out they were pretty sexually compatible. It had been fucking great.

 

“Huh, would you look at that.” Leo noted. “Baby’s like...everywhere. First Minami’s brother, then Yuuri! God, who's next?”

 

“Me?” Guang asked teasingly and immediately back tracked at the alphas panicked face. “I'm kidding babe! I'm kidding!”

 

Leo looked relieved as he leaned in for a proper kiss, tongue and all. As his hands slid down Guang’s leggings, the omega pulled away giggling like mad.

 

“Oh m-my god. I just remembered, Victor screaming! Screaming when he found out he was gonna be a father. How cute?!?!?”

 

Leo leaned back and grinned as he remembered the scene. It had been pretty cute. He just hoped this wasn't Guang subtly trying to tell him he wanted a pup. Because Leo was so not ready. He just wanted to smoke his weed and have the occasional threesome in peace! And he couldn't do that with a baby how could he?

 

“Leo…” Guang said after a moment of silence, looking oddly serious. He looked especially lovely today, the lack of makeup on him showing off the freckles on his chubby cheeks and his tight clothes showing off his beautiful form and oh god Leo was so in love with this guy.

 

“Leo are you listening to me? I wanna ask you something…”

 

Leo raised an eyebrow and grabbed Guang’s hand, tenderly squeezing at the sight of his mate acting so odd.

 

“Of course I'm listening. What's up?”

 

“Leo,” Guang began. “You love me right?”

 

Leo hoped his eyes weren't bulging out of his head right now. He crossed his fingers behind his back and rocked back and forth.

 

‘Please don't be pregnant, please don't be pregnant.’ He chanted. ‘Please please PLEASE!’

 

“I do.” Leo answered truthfully. “I love you more than all the stars in the sky my sweet little omega. I'd do anything for you, anything!”

 

Guang’s eyes shined as he stared up at Leo, curling up in his arms and purring happily.

 

“Really? I'm so glad to hear that! I love you too! Because uh...the thing is...my family’s in town and I want...I want you to meet them!”

 

Leo breathed a huge sigh of relief. He didn't actually, that'd be rude. He was still really fucking relieved though.

 

“Babe! Of course! Oh my God of course I will! I'd love to~”

 

Guang squealed and bounced up and down in Leo’s lap. Dozens of sinful thoughts crossed Leo's mind but he ignored them all in favour of smooching his mate again.

 

“Okay, okay, that's great! But uh, before you like...meet them, there's a few things you need to know about my family. Because they're...they're like actually crazy.”

 

“Oh.” Leo said. And then louder. “Oh! Like crazy crazy or-?”

 

“I have a brother.” Guang blurted out suddenly and slapped his hands over his mouth looking embarrassed. “I...I don't really talk about him but he's gonna be there and I thought you should know about him beforehand. He's my twin brother. We’re...very different.”

 

Leo pressed his lips together tightly before opening his mouth, wording his next sentence very carefully.

 

“Is he um…” ‘don't say cute, don't fucking say cute’ “an omega too?” ‘NOT MUCH BETTER’

 

“Yeah. Don't ask us for a threesome please, we got that enough when we were teenagers.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. That shit must’ve sucked.”

 

“It did...anyways! My brother! He’s pretty much, the polar opposite of me. Like, super prudish! God, he’s such a freak. I remember when we turned 13 and he suddenly decided that like, no alpha can touch him, only his husband. And he like stuck with it too! I can’t imagine going 6 years without any alpha touching me! God!”

 

Leo was having trouble wrapping his head around all the information that was being shoved down his throat right now.

 

“He’s...married?”

 

“Oh yeah. Has a kid too. My nephew’s like super adorable don’t worry. The bigger thing is my freak of a brother. Don’t touch him and try not to look at him too..weirdly, he’ll probably scream. My brother in law is pretty cool though, and my mom and dad are like normal. My dad’s gonna be all protective and stuff, definitely gonna ask you loads of questions, mom’s gonna probably be annoyed I’m with you and not with one of their friend’s alpha sons and then she’ll call you a delinquent for having long hair and smelling like drugs, but then she’ll get to know you and she’ll totally love you-”

 

Leo interrupted his rambling mate by squeezing his hand tightly, coaxing the other to make eye contact with him.

 

“Baby, do you think about this a lot?” He teased and Guang mumbled something under his breath and pressed his reddening face into Leo’s chest.

 

“Shhh! I just wanna make sure you like, know everything before you meet them! I really, really, don’t want this to go badly!”

 

“Mhmmm I get it, I really do sweetheart.” The two locked lips once again, Guang letting out a startled noise and pulling away from the kiss when he heard Leo’s phone go off. “Relax love, it’s just Phichit snapchatting me!”

 

“Lemme see!” Guang tried to snatch Leo’s phone but got his wrists pinned above his head as a punishment. “Leo! I left my phone at home let me go I wanna see!”

 

The brunet was laughing as he reluctantly released the omega and unlocked his phone, hoping to God his friend hadn’t sent a nude or something weird he’d have to explain to his mate.

 

It was a blurry picture of someone’s legs, presumably Phicht’s, draped over Emil’s (?) lap with Seung clinging to the blond alpha from behind. The caption read; ‘Mickey’s camera shy <333’

 

“Mickey?!?!” Guang asked. “Oh like...Michele? I didn’t know him and Phichit were close…”

 

“Emil too…” Leo noted, eyebrows scrunching as he replayed the snap, trying to figure out where and what exactly the Thai omega was. “Huh, wonder what he’s up to…”

* * *

 

“So after Yuuri developed like the biggest crush on Victor, he told me about it right? And when he was too scared to confess me and him like talked about his fantasies and it was seriously so hot.”

 

Seung tried not to groan at Phichit’s dramatic pauses. The four had moved from the ice cream parlour to Emil and Michele’s shared apartment. Phichit was sitting against the headboard of Emil’s bed while the other three were sitting in front of him, obviously entranced by his story. The blond alpha was listening to the story with his mouth slightly open, eyes wide and shiny. Michele had a pillow placed not so subtly over his boner and Seung? Seung was just listening quietly. He had never heard any of the stories from Phichit’s and Yuuri’s college days and was secretly super into the thought of his boyfriend and the other omega having a past.

 

“And then what?” Emil asked needily. Phichit shushed him loudly, pressing a finger to the other’s lips. The alpha licked it and Phichit pulled away shrieking. “Okay, okay, got the hint. I’ll shut up.”

 

“Alright, so this one night. Me and Yuuri get wasted. Like, fucking out of our brains wasted. He’s crying about Victor and I’m thinking about ways to shut him up. So I kiss him. Like hard. And he shuts up. But then I get to his neck and start sucking and he starts crying again so I decide to find a really good way to shut him up. So I get this vibrator and I-”

 

Michele let out a quiet whimper as he not so secretly rocked his erection against the pillow. Seung felt the alpha flinch when he laid his head on Michele’s shoulder and smirked ever so slightly.

 

“And I take off his underwear, then mine and keep kissing him right? Then we start grinding and fuck! It’s so good! But that’s not enough for Yuuri who’s a real fucking slut and starts begging for more so I turn the vibrator on and place it between our clit’s and start grinding again and it’s just a whole ‘nother level of pleasure. I make him squirt and he screams and that’s like so hot I cum too. Honestly, the best night of my life. Aside from when I met my babyyyyyy!”

 

Phichit blew a kiss to Seung who pretended to grab it with a blank stare.

 

The two alphas looked shook.

 

“D-do all omegas just...fuck when no one’s around? That’s so-”

 

“Not true.” Seung said dryly. “Just...certain omegas.”

 

Phichit laughed and buried his face in his hands, looking more proud than embarrassed from his story.

 

“Shhhh! Don’t make fun of me! Me and Yuuri had a very special relationship. Like there was tha time Yuuri wanted to practice blowjob’s so he could impress Victor so I made him suck me off while I wore a strap-on...now that! Was fun!”

 

Michele was full out drooling now. Seung wiped at it with a disgusted look on his face.

 

“So that’s my big crazy story! What about you guys? Any nasty stories?”

 

There was a pause and then Emil and Seung started talking at the same time. Emil, like the gentleman he was, paused and tipped his pretend fedora at Seung.

 

“Beauties first~”

 

Seung tried his hardest not to look too pleased.

 

“Oh. My story’s kind of boring. There was this time in highschool where I hooked up with JJ’s dad. That was fun.”

 

And then the omega went quiet.

 

Michele’s facial expression went from aroused to aroused AND horrified.

 

“WHAT?!?! Really?!?!”

 

Seung nodded and picked at a cuticle.

 

“Like father like son.” He said cryptically and Phichit gasped, looking scandalized.

 

“Babe, you’re like, sort of a bad bitch.”

 

Emil nodded enthusiastically.

 

“That’s like sexy and badass! Did anyone catch you guys or-?”

 

“No. We were careful. It was only once anyways. He had a nice old man dic-”

 

Michele interrupted the omega by freaking the fuck out.

 

“Um!!! Let’s talk about something else! Emil, dude, what kind of wild shit did you do?”

 

Emil tapped a finger against his stubbly chin, pretending to be deep in thought.

 

“So! There was this one time during senior year of highschool on take your kid to work day...dad brought me to his office and let me file shit with his secretary.”

 

“And you guys had a threesome!” Phichit guessed and Emil snorted and shook his head.

 

“No! But I did somehow manage to seduce the secretary. Somehow! He was like...a total babe. Had a lot of hairspray in though..hair felt crunchy when I touched it as we made out. Still super hot. Got him to sit on my face. Wow...I miss him and his pink lipstick!”

 

Michele looked offended.

 

“I can’t believe you never told me about this, man!”

 

Seung looked impressed.

 

“Always wanted to fuck a secretary.”

 

Phichit looked grossed out.

 

“Ew crunchy hair!”

 

“Yeah…” Emil said, looking lost in thought for a second before brightening up, grin directed at his best friend who instinctively scooted away. “Mickey! Your turn to tell us a wild story!”

 

The Italian alpha blanched, desperately trying to make up a crazy sexy story on the spot. His mind went blank and he was left sweating profusely as all three sets of eyes stared at him.

 

“Um...I’m not really that promiscuous?” Michele’s voice got all high and squeaky at the end.

 

“Oh my God.” Seung said, just the hint of amusement behind his words. “You’re the most virginal porn star I’ve ever met. Jesus Christ.”

 

Phichit gave Michele’s hand a tender kiss. The alpha turned red and clumsily patted Phichit’s face with his hand as thanks. Emil smooched the other hand. Michele, who wasn’t used to this much attention, pressed his face onto the top of Seung’s head. Seung only twitched a little.

 

“Didn’t you lose your virginity to one of Sara’s friends at that dorm party a couple years ago?”

 

“Oh yeah...him. Heard he kinda...dropped off the face of the Earth after he found out he was pregnant with his professor’s kid…”

 

“Oh! Bummer, sorry man.”

 

Seung pulled away from Michele, grabbed the alpha’s face in his hands and placed a kiss on Michele’s mouth, tasting remarkably sweet.

 

“Stop having such a sad love life. Fuck.” Seung said when he pulled away and Michele looked unbelievably shocked from that one smooch.

 

“Yeah!” Phichit said and crawled towards Michele, giving him a kiss too. Michele’s eyes nearly rolled back when he felt the omega’s tongue slip into his mouth briefly before he pulled away and grinned up at him.

 

“Um-”

 

“Yeah times two!” Emil said and before Michele could duck away like usual, planted a messy wet kiss on his friend’s lips. “God I’ve wanted to do that forever!”

 

Michele’s mouth opened but all that came out was a stream of incoherent babbling. Emil patted him on the back as Phichit wrapped his arms around the alpha’s mid section, nuzzling his chest and grinning into it. Seung resumed his position with his head gently pressed against Michele’s shoulder.

 

“Take your time, man. Take, your time.”

 

The room went quiet as Michele took his time in processing the three amazing kisses he had had in the past five minutes.

 

“Woah…” The alpha murmured, eyes practically sparkling. “Woah!”

 

“Words!” Emil said cheerfully. “There’s an improvement.”

 

Before anyone could see him almost laughing at the alpha’s words, Seung leaned over Michele and Phichit and locked lips with Emil. If the alpha was surprised from the sudden kiss, he didn’t show it, merely cradling Seung’s face and kissing him back sweetly.

 

“I’ve always thought it’d be cool to date an alpha AND an omega! And now I got two alphas! And an omega! Even better! Right Mickey? Oh wow, nosebleed, jeez. Block that up before it drips onto me please!”

* * *

 

JJ really wasn’t expecting any visitors at all. He had decided to clean up at home after his shoot with Yuuri and had really scrubbed himself down during his shower, feeling all sorts of weird whenever he remembered that he had had his dick stuffed in Yuuri’s pussy where his and Victor’s baby was also forming.

 

The alpha had also jerked off thinking about Yuri in leather and lingerie but that wasn’t really important.

 

The knocking began as soon as JJ had stepped out of the steamy bathroom, clad in nothing but a blue fuzzy towel around his hips. It was a little too small for him, probably the one Seung used for his hair, but whatever. Keeping those glorious muscled thighs covered was a fucking sin!

 

“Who’s there?” JJ called out as he ran his fingers through his hair, shaking it out and grimacing when water droplets went everywhere.

 

“It’s me! Yuri! Open the fuck up!”

 

The alpha froze at the sound of his crush. He slowly pulled his hands away from his hair, adjusted his towel and quickly made his way to the door, heart hammering like crazy in his chest.

 

“One s-sec!” JJ said as his shaking hands tried to unlock the door as fast as he could. “Yuri what’s wrong? Why are you here? Not that I mind or any-”

 

The two had gone their separate ways after JJ’s shoot had finished. Otabek had finished up his task fairly quickly and thanked JJ for taking such good care of Yuri while he was out and taken the omega home with him, leaving the Canadian to head home by himself.

 

He had had a fun night of drinking beer and watching some old videos of Yuri’s planned but the moment the blond showed up at his doorstep he was throwing his plans straight out the window.

 

“Fucking open up Jean!” Yuri gasped and JJ heard him slump down against the door, sounding exhausted. “Oh shit, you’re not gonna believe who called and apologized! Mickey did. I was so close to hanging up on his ass but then I listened and he sounded actually sincere and apparently he’s like in some weird fourway relationship with your roommate and like Emil and Phichit- um whatever anyways I forgave him and he was so relieved I thought he was gonna cry and-”

 

Yuri let out a shriek when JJ finally got the door open, not expecting JJ to open the door without a warning and falling directly into the alpha’s arms.

 

“Jean, I talked to Otabek and-”

 

The omega froze when he felt the alpha wrap his strong arms around his body, feeling JJ’s towel bunched around his knees and half hard cock pressed against Yuri’s thigh.

 

“Jean…” Yuri whispered and the other man cradled his face tenderly.

 

“Yuri..” JJ murmured back and used his foot to push the door shut, letting himself flop back down on the floor and helped Yuri get more comfortable on top of him. Yuri felt like he was having an out of body experience really, it all felt like some kind of weirdly perfect sex dream. He placed his hands on either side of JJ’s head and took a deep breath to steady himself.

 

“I broke up with Beka.” Yuri whispered and JJ looked confused, eyebrows knitting together as he took in the omega’s words.

 

“You what?!?!”

 

“I fucking broke up with him!” Yuri shouted and crushed his and JJ’s mouths together in a violent kiss.

 

JJ reacted immediately, feeling his hips instinctively buck up as he licked into the omega’s mouth, hands fisting in Yuri’s beautiful fucking hair that he had wanted for so long to play with.

 

“Why?” JJ asked when Yuri pulled away for air, the two gasping and shaking from how intense their kiss was.

 

“Because he’s-” Yuri covered his blushing face with his hands and let out an upset noise. “He’s not...he’s not what I’m looking for okay! Is that what you wanted to fucking hear?”

 

Yuri tried to kiss JJ again to keep the alpha from asking anymore dumb questions but the guy turned his head and the kiss landed on JJ’s jaw instead. Fine by Yuri. He nibbled and nosed at the fresh smelling neck of JJ’s as the Canadian’s mouth open and closed, obviously shocked at what the beautiful omega was telling him.

 

“Then uh...what a-are you looking for?!?!”

 

Yuri pulled away and grabbed JJ by his broad shoulders, shaking him as hard as he could.

 

“You!” He cried out, sounding immensely frustrated, either because of the clueless alpha or because of his new found realization. “Ever since I presented when I was a kid I knew the kind of alpha I wanted exactly! A fucking strong, sexy, protective and confident alpha! And that’s you, you damn dumbass!”

 

Yuri slapped his hands against JJ’s chest and let out a sob.

 

“I can’t believe I just broke up with Otabek for you! Oh my fucking God…”

 

“Hey! I mean I was gonna tell you I liked you too but I guess if that’s how you feel-”

 

The two stared at each other, eyes wide as they surveyed each other. They both looked like total messes right now, pink faced, messy hair and big, shiny, desperate eyes as they drank in the sight of each other.

 

JJ was the first to break eye contact and start laughing, tipping his head back and just cackling at how ridiculous everything was.

 

“We’re- we’re fucking porn stars and look at us crying over relationship shit. God, Seung was right...this is fucking wild.”

 

Yuri started laughing too, burying his face in JJ’s amazing smelling neck (like seriously what the fuck it was wild how good he smelled for an alpha on heat suppressants) slapping the back of JJ’s neck and forcing the alpha to look at him.

 

“Yeah, wild.” He agreed and tried his hardest not to smile when JJ reached up and tucked a curl of blond hair behind his ear. “Hey...Jean?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Shut up and kiss me again.”

 

JJ was happy to oblige. Yuri shed his clothes immediately as JJ tongued his mouth sloppily. His large hands settled on Yuri’s hips and squeezed his bare skin when the omega tugged his sweatpants down and exposed all that glorious skin and that pretty cunt of his..

 

JJ licked his lips at the sight of Yuri’s bald pussy, cock hardening as the omega used his fingers to spread apart his lower lips, showing off how soaked he really was.

 

“Jean I want you so bad.” Yuri croaked as JJ sucked hard onto the sensitive skin of the blond’s collarbones. “Fuck me with that big fat dick, please! Make me yours!”

 

The alpha growled and pulled away from the omega’s shoulder and pressed a wet kiss to the corner of his mouth.

 

“You’re so beautiful Yuri…” JJ breathed as Yuri whined and scooted forwards so the alpha’s thick cock could rub against his aching slit.

 

One hand settled on the blond’s waist while the other tugged at his cock, giving it a couple pumps before coaxing it into Yuri’s pussy, groaning at how good it felt when the blond sank down.

 

Yuri tossed his head back and let out a wanton moan at the twitching member buried deep inside of him.

 

“Fuck! That’s so good! Give it to me!”

 

JJ growled under his breath as he gripped onto Yuri’s ass and thrusted up hard.

 

“You’re m-mine. You like that, you whore? I know you get fucked everyday, but you like my cock the best yeah?”

 

Yuri nodded desperately and balanced his hands on JJ’s chest, rutting down and eyes rolling back when he felt the alpha hit his sweet spot, making him really clench down and seriously drip.

 

“Jean! Jean I’m gonna-”

 

JJ’s lips muffled his scream of pleasure as the alpha kept assaulting his sweet spot, even after he felt his cunt squirt all over JJ’s crotch, soaking his cock and making the alpha moan throatily as he gave one last thrust before emptying inside of the blond, cum filling the boy’s cunt and making him whimper quietly.

 

There was a pause as the both of them caught their breaths, Yuri’s hips twitching, still riding his high and smiling like a blissful motherfucking idiot.

 

“Woah...that was...fucking mindblowing oh my God!” JJ whispered and Yuri stopped smiling to scowl down at him, trying not to shift too much, kind of wanting JJ to be inside of him forever. Or at least for another five minutes.

 

“Congrats on ruining the moment.” The blond snapped and shrieked once again as JJ grabbed him by the waist and flipped them over, pinning them to the floor and proceeded to smooch the life outta the omega. Yuri pretended to hate it but kissed JJ back with the same, if not with more, passion.

 

When JJ pulled back he saw the omega had a kind of far away look in his eyes.

 

“What’re you thinking about pretty kitty?”

 

Yuri stuck his tongue out and lightly slapped JJ’s face.

 

“No nicknames unless you take me out to a nice dinner alright? Ugh anyways, if you must know! I’m thinking about...us. This relationship...and Beka...I mean I know pornstars move fucking fast and shit but jeez!”

 

“We can maybe, y’know, talk about this tomorrow more when we’re both more...sane? Yeah, sane hahaha…you do know I’m not forcing you to choose between us right? You can have me AND Otabek if you really want!”

 

Yuri is quiet for a moment and then he looked directly into JJ’s eyes.

 

“But I want to pick. And I choose you, Jean.” Yuri said tenderly and placed an awkward little kiss on JJ’s cheek.

 

The alpha was quiet for a moment before he grinned and kissed Yuri sweetly for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.

 

“Sick pokemon reference babe!”

 

“Oh my fucking God, I’m leaving, get off of me right now.”

 

“Love you too mon chaton~”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
